Naruto the Rise of a Titan
by historywhiz
Summary: The deeds of evil men left Naruto an orphan just hours after he was born, but his father ensured that Naruto would never have to face the world alone and had the power to save Konoha from the dark times on the horizon. Will probably develop into NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Times Ahead

Naruto the Rise of a Titan

Author's Note_: As with all stories there must be a beginning. Finding the proper place to begin is often one of the hardest facets of being a writer. As such I propose that we begin this fiction in the office of the Hokage one late night in the company of 5 truly great men (3 of whom are perverts)._

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXX

A strong, confident young man gazed through a window which overlooked Konohagakure no sato. From his office he could see almost the entire village. He always found it peaceful to watch the limbs of the giant trees within Konoha's walls sway with the autumn breeze as the village slept in peace. After a few moments, he heard the door to his office open as several people quickly shuffled into the room. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice" he stated before turning to look at them with a broad smile gracing his face. The man had long unruly golden blond hair and deep crystal blue eyes which held the power that could only be seen in the eyes of a battle hardened ninja.

"Minato-kun there is no need to apologize I am sure this will not be a waste of time." came the calm response of the Third Hokage, the Professor. "Anyways, you are well within your rights as Hokage to wake up ninja in the middle of the night if they are needed" he pointed out with a soft chuckle.

"Minato, as good as it is to see you can we get on with this meeting I have research to do which requires a good night's sleep as you know. I am sure we would all like to know why you have asked us here tonight. Am I right Hiashi?" said a man in his early 40s with pure white hair.

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei, after all, much like you Minato, I too have a pregnant wife waiting for me at home."

Minato nodded his head silently. "Okay, I won't sugar coat anything and this will only take a few minutes I hope. I just needed all of your opinions about something." The assembled ninja quietly waited for their Hokage to continue.

"As I get closer and closer to the day my wife is supposed to have our baby, I find myself thinking about the future more and more." After a short pause he continued, "Gentlemen, our village is in danger. Every generation has seen the rise of a powerful Shinobi squad since our village was established by the Shodai and Nidaime. Sarutobi, your squad fought and protected this village since you were a young man and the three of you continue to protect everyone with your wisdom. Jiraiya, in regards to power, your team remains Konoha's single greatest achievement. Next came our team Hiashi, together with Kengi we made the enemies of the leaf know true fear. And our most recent success was your team Kakashi…" a sad frown appeared on the blonde's face as he recalled the loss of two of his students during the war with Iwa.

Pushing his emotions to the side he continued to voice his concerns. "Along with the successes of each generation have come hardships and failures that threaten to overwhelm the leaf if we do not do anything about them. The first and second "great" Shinobi wars rocked the elemental Nations to their very foundations and although we came out on top it lead to many of our enemies hating us even more. Barely a generation later we were forced into another round of confrontations in the form of the Third "Great" Shinobi war. As the war raged on we lost more and more Shinobi. Shortly afterwards, Orochimaru officially cut ties with the village and now we are weaker than we have been since the conclusion of the First Shinobi war which cost us the life of the Nidaime." At this point Minato took a short pause to allow everyone present to process what he had said so far.

"As a result," Minato continued, "Kumogakure is organizing their troops and appear to be preparing for batt…"

"WHAT… that makes no sense. Why would Kumo attack us." Declared Kakashi.

"Kakashi, is makes perfect sense. Do you remember the lessons that I gave your team the first week after you left the academy?"

Umm… not really." came a rather sheepish reply.

"That first week I taught you all about the tactics that make a successful commander. The lessons came from a Chinese general named Sun Tzu. He wrote: 'When you engage in actual fighting, if victory is long in coming, then men's weapons will grow dull and their ardor will be damped. If you lay siege to a town, you will exhaust your strength. Again, if the campaign is protracted, the resources of the State will not be equal to the strain. Now, when your weapons are dulled, your ardor damped, your strength exhausted and your treasure spent, other chieftains will spring up to take advantage of your extremity. Then no man, however wise, will be able to avert the consequences that must ensue.'"

"Hmmm, Minato I must say I agree with you" said Jiraiya. "My network has been picking up on increased activity in Lightning Country but it appears as thought we will have at least two more years to prepare until they are ready to attack."

"Well there goes the short meeting; I guess we should begin planning how we will deal with this." said Hiashi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later the five assembled Shinobi finished their planning for the evening. As they prepared to depart Minato looked over to his sensei with a twinkle in his eyes. "You know Ero-sensei this is not a pleasure trip, it is an S ranked mission. I expect you to return with Tsunade as soon as possible."

With a slightly indignant look on his face the old pervert vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves. The others began to leave when Minato called out to Hiashi. "Hiashi please give my apologies to Hana for keeping you for so long tonight." After Hiashi nodded in reply, Minato left in a yellow flash to see his balloon shaped wife.


	2. Chapter 2: Please Protect my Child

Chapter 2

The night had finally come. Minato Namikaze, considered one of the greatest ninja in Konoha's history was nervous for the first time in a long while. Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's wife had gone into labor several hours ago and very shortly he would become a father and achieve his final goal. As Minato absentminded paced back and forth across the waiting room floor, a hand caught his shoulder to stop his actions and turn him around.

When he turned around he found himself looking at his best friends and former teammates Kengi Honaki and Hiashi Hyuuga. "Hey guys" was all he said as he went back to pacing a familiar path around the room for what had to be the thousandth time.

"Minato we thought you could use some company while you wait." Hiashi announced.

Thank you both. I could definitely use the company but shouldn't you be with your wife Hiashi. She is pregnant too after all."

Ahhh, no worries my friend. Hana is not due to give birth for two more months. She will be fine, but she did want to come and congratulate the two of you. She will be here in about an hour, you know how long it takes pregnant women to move around" Hiashi declared as Kengi gave a deep belly laugh.

"You know Hiashi you shouldn't speak like that even if it's true. Women tend to get rather upset about things of that nature." Minato responded.

The trio talked about many topics but the inevitably returned to the topic of pregnant wives. "So Hiashi," Minato started, "do you know whether your wife is having a boy or a girl yet."

"Minato what kind of question is that? Hiashi can see clean through your head of course he knows if his baby is a boy or a girl." Kengi declared.

"Actually, I don't." Hiashi said, shocking both his friends. "My wife and I decided that we don't want to know until it is born so neither of us have used or Byakugan to determine if it is a boy or a girl. However, Hana is convinced we are having a baby girl. I honestly couldn't care less. I am just proud that I will soon be a father."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato and Kushina had quite a bit of company. Friends from the different shinobi nations had come to pay their respects to their long-time friends and newborn child. Kushina's closest friend from early childhood, named Miya, had made the journey as well.

When Miya first arrived, Kushina's face lit up with surprise and excitement. The two hugged as Miya congratulated Kushina and Minato.

Kushina gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with a tiny patch of messy, golden blonde hair on his head. Unfortunately, the birth was not without complications. Kushina's life was slowly fading from blood loss. And there was nothing the medics could do to stop the bleeding.As she lay in her husband's arms dying, she visited with all of her company, showing off her new baby with pride written over her face. Miya stayed by Kushina's side until her vitals began to drop drastically and she was forced from the room by the medical staff.

Although the med nins were able to somewhat stabilize Kushina's condition, Miya left the hospital to allow Minato and Kushina to spend their last moments together alone in their lover's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, all hell broke loose as Minato felt a massive amount of Killer intent. The air was thick with an evil aura and the sky darkened as the moon turned red. "Oh no!! Not here, please not here." Cried Kushina. "Minato, something has happened to Miya. I told you that she is a demon, but she is not evil. All she wants is to be accepted. She would never lose control without a reason. You must stop her but please, I beg you, as my last request, DON'T KILL HER, PLEASE!"

"Kushina-hime, I will do everything I can to protect her but If things are as bad as I fear, I may have no choice. Wait for me, I will come back as soon as possible."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Elsewhere in Konoha_

"Dear God what is that thing?" screamed a frieghtened Chunnin. Every Shinobi of the leaf village was aware of the threat that loomed over their village but there was not a single one without fear coursing through their veins.

As the villagers cowered in the safest places they could find, the shinobi made their way towards the threat to meet their deaths with honor, protecting the village and people that they love.

By the time Minato had arrived at the battleground, the situation had deteriorated horribly. Miya had fully transformed into her true form as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the fiercest of all the tailed demons.

Although Minato tried to get close to Miya in an attempt to calm her down, the tails of the great beast hindered his progress. Finally, out of options, Minato summoned the boss toad Gamabunta. With his help the fourth Hokage was able to get close enough to Miya to talk with her.

Her eyes were a piercing red that promised pain even beyond death to whatever caught her gaze.

When she caught sight of Minato she saw him only as a new threat and attacked without a second thought.

After fruitlessly battling against his wife's longtime friend, Minato retreated to prepare one final attack.

As he withdrew from battle the shinobi began to panic. If the fourth Hokage was unable to defeat the demon then the village was doomed. Minato saw this and attempted to reassured his force. "I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!! I HAVE TO PREPARE ONE FINAL ATTACK! KEEP HER AT BAY UNTIL I RETURN." With this Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

Minato reappeared in his wife's hospital room with a saddened expression on his face. His wife smiled weakly up at him. "What's wrong love?" she asked.

"What's right?? Today should have been the greatest moment of my life but instead it is definitely one of the worst. Yes we have a wonderful baby boy but you are dying, your best friend is rampaging through the village, countless shinobi have already died, and we haven't even named our son yet." Minato explained as he kissed his wife tenderly.

"How about 'Naruto'" Kushina suggested.

"Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze. I think that is a wonderful name." he replied. "Now, Kushina, I have some troubling news. There are only two ways for me to stop Miya from destroying the village."

"Ok, what are the options?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, option number one is quite simple, I can kill her with…"

"NOOO! Please don't … she … friend!" Kushina begged incoherently as she began to sob.

Minato held her close to himself comforting her. "Ok, it is settled then. I use option two." Minato whispered.

Kushina's voice, though muffled by Minato's chest, was full of dread. "Um… What is option two?"

I will have to seal Miya into a baby, our baby to ensure her safety. It isn't dangerous at all for Miya or Naruto-kun. It will be painful but they will recover. However, I will die in the process."

WHAT!! NO. Naruto-kun needs at least one parent and this village needs its Hokage. There must be another way."

"No, there is no other way. This is for the best my love. You are dying and I don't believe I could live without you so I will follow you and spend eternity with you in my arms. Though he will not remember us I know that Miya will take good care of him for us. She loves you and Naruto deeply and has come to accept me as a friend also."

We can only wait a few more minutes before I have to take him away. I'm sorry I could not protect the two of you as I should. I love you more than I was ever able to express. I'll follow you shortly."

Kushina trembled as she neared death. She wrapped her baby in one last deep embrace and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you my son, I know you will accomplish many great and wonderful things. Above all else remember to always fight for the weak and those most precious to you. This is the will of fire, the way to become truly strong."

After kissing her husband and son one final time Kushina faded into eternal sleep.

There was no time to mourn his loss. His village was in grave danger and he had one last job to do. Minato rushed as fast as he could back to the battlefield with a small bundle of cloth in his arms. The Shinobi were fighting a strategic withdrawal towards the city gates when he arrived. Upon seeing the Hokage the ninjas' morale soared. Their leader had returned and was ready to kill the accursed beast threatening their home and loved ones.

Sarutobi, the previous Hokage approached Minato with curiosity in his eyes. "Minato what do you plan on doing with your baby?" the third asked.

"Sarutobi-sama" Minato sighed, "I plan on sealing the Kyuubi within my son using a variation of the reaper death seal.

So you plan to leave your son without a parent?" Sarutobi asked.

It must be this way. Kushina's dying wish was that I save Miya. Plus, I really want to see my darling wife again. Life has no meaning without her, and I know that Miya will take good care of my son. Please I just ask that you hide his heritage from the public until he is old enough to defend himself; I know my enemies would love a chance at destroying my line."

"It will be done as you have asked." The old man replied as a tear slowly made its way down his age-weathered cheek.

"Oh, two more things. please continue the plans we made to protect the village and ask the villagers to view my son as a hero for carrying a burden as great as this."

Now Minato and Sarutobi were alone on the battlefield. All the other shinobi had fled to the safety of the walls to give their Hokage the room necessary for finishing off the demon.

Minato slashed his palm with a kunai and once again summoned Gamabunta for one last offensive.

"Minato!! " Gamabunta breathed, "You are wearing me out. I need my rest. You owe me some serious sake for all of this fighting, especially against the kyuubi no kitsune."

"Minato frowned at this. "I'm sorry old friend but I will be unable to properly thank you for your help. This attack will cost me my life."

"Hmmmmm." The great toad sighed. "It has been an honor fighting by your side Minato the will of fire burns brightly in you. Truly there has never been a shinobi more worthy of the toad summons than you."

"Thank you Bunta, however, I believe another worthy of your skill will be revealed in a few years. Oh, and ask Sensei for your payment. That old pervert still owes me after all."

"No Minato. If this is to be our last time to do battle then I will lend you my strength free of charge."

As the giant toad approached the Fox demon, Minato began flashing through hand seals as the Kyuubi patiently waited for the shinobi to attack, believing itself to be safe from the jutsu of a pathetic ninja.

Once Minato finished the sequence of seals he turned to the old man at his side and whispered "Hokage-sama, please look after my son.

With that, Minato cast his jutsu and bound his wife's best friend with the body of his newborn son. With his dying breathe he looked into Naruto's eyes and said, "Miya, please take care of Naruto. His mother and I love him deeply.

Everything was silent upon the death of the Fourth Hokage. The Shinobi were completely shocked that their leader had died. But they were more than just shocked, they were angry, furious even. The Kyuubi lived on, in the body of a baby. The demon that had attacked their home, killed their friends and family, and had taken their Hokage from them was alive, and it was now vulnerable to their attacks.

The shinobi advanced on the child now sleeping on the ground beside the third Hokage. It surprised the old man the sheer volume of killer intent radiating from the assembled ninja. Finally a young silver-haired ninja with a mask covering his nose and mouth uncovered a lone sharingan eye and began casting a jutsu which encased his arm in lightning. He rushed the bundle of cloth as the air was filled with the sound of chirping, but before he could strike the baby, the ninja struck a barrier and was thrown onto his back.

Kakashi! The third Hokage yelled, "I thought that of everyone you would have the sense to see that this baby is not the Kyuubi. Do you have so little faith in your sensei that you believe he would half-ass a seal? He was the greatest seal master to ever walk the planet; he would not have done this unless he was sure that it would be safe for the child and eliminate the threat to the village."

We must kill that monster!!" several shinobi yelled at once.

"What if it gets out" screamed another.

"KILL IT BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!!"

"That is ENOUGH!!" Sarutobi yelled wih fire in his eyes and Killer Intent pulsing off his old body. The third continued, "Before he died the Fourth Hokage asked that the village accept this child and view it as a hero for bearing this burden within him. He has saved the village tonight so we owe him our thanks and protection."

"That's bullshit" screamed a middle-aged ninja. "We owe our thanks to Minato-sama not some worthless demon child. We should kill it now and finish the work the fourth started.

"The old man's killer intent spiked as he spoke his next words. "If anyone so much as draws a kunai I will kill you."

"Sarutobi-sama, the fate of that _thing_ is in the hands on the council not yours. Everyone else is at the Hokage tower already please come with me." said an annoyed Uchiha Fugaku.

"Your escort is not required Fugaku. I have not been out of office so long as to forget the location of the Hokage tower. Proceed to the tower while Hiashi-sama and I talk."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," stated a solemn Hyuuga Hiashi.

"So Hiashi," the old man said with a grimace on his face, "how many did you lose?"

"Well sir I am not sure yet but it seems as though the Hyuuga clan has lost right at fifty ninja tonight since our estate was the closest to the portion of the wall the demon was advancing towards."

"I am deeply sorry for your loss Hiashi. If you require any help overcoming this ordeal let me know."

Hokage-sama there is one thing that would ease the pain of this night." Hiashi said through gritted teeth.

Hiashi, if you are planning to ask for the boy's life I will have to refuse your request. I know that you have been good friends with Minato for a long time correct?"

"Yes, hokage-sama."

Then I will tell you a double s ranked secret, Have faith in Minato's actions. I know that he would not have sacrificed himself and the wellbeing of his newborn son unless he was positive the seal would hold."

Hiashi's eyes widened. "THIS CHILD IS MINATO'S SON? When I heard that Kushina had died I assumed that her son met the same fate."

Now you understand how I know that Minato did not intend for the boy to be killed after the seal was cast. Hiashi!! You are to reveal Naruto's heritage to no one including the council. Minato's enemies would gladly jump at a chance of exterminating his clan for the humiliations he made them suffer during the war. Please help me protect him from the council's quest for blood."

Soon after the discussion Sarutobi and Hiashi Hyuuga arrived at the council chamber on the bottom floor of the Hokage tower.

"Ahh, it's about time. Seeing as how we had a quorum the council decided to proceed with discussion regarding that demon you are carrying. Seeing as the individual in question is neither a shinobi and is responsible for the deaths of numerous innocent civilian lives, we the council, hold the right to pass judgment. As such you will hand it over to us immediately." Exclaimed an old man wrapped in bandages.

Sarutobi frowned but knew that he must play along with the council for the time being. He placed the infant on the table that the council members sat around. However, he was not foolish enough to leave the baby unprotected in a room full of skilled ninja. He stood beside the sleeping boy ready to react to the faintest sign of danger. Although he had arthritis in his hands he still possessed ungodly speed when casting jutsu.

The silence was short-lived and Fugaku Uchiha made his presence know once again. "That _thing _must be killed this instant. It is a threat to us all. Though the Fourth hokage was a good man and _decent_ shinobi his skill should not be accepted on blind faith. What if he was wrong about the strength of his seal? What if the seal corrodes after he's been dead for a few days? The Fourth has nothing to lose if he was wrong because he, his wife, and his child are all dead!"

Hiashi released wave upon wave on killer intent at this statement. "Watch what you say Uchiha, to speak of the character of a Hokage in such a manner is an insult to all of Konoha and could be viewed as treasonous. I will not allow such things to be said of Minato-sama in my presence." He declared.

The man known as Danzo decided to speak now. "We have deliberated and heard enough arguments. I now call for a vote regarding the future of Naruto Uzumaki."

Sarutobi began to feel slightly nervous he had no idea which way each clan head would vote.

"I agree, it is time to vote." Koharu called from Hiashi's left side. "When I call your name please answer yes or no regarding its execution."

Chouza? "NO!"

Danzo? "Yes."

Fugaku? " Yes."

Hiashi? "Definitely not!"

Homura? "yes."

Inoichi? "yes."

Koharu? "YES" she answered for herself.

Sarutobi? "NO!"

Shibi? "It is illogical so No"

Shikaku? "No" the man replied lazily.

Tsume? "Yes."

It is settled then," said Sarutobi, "Naruto's life shall be spared."

"Hokage-sama I must respectfully disagree, by a vote of 6 to 5 the council has sentenced the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune to death effective immediately." Fugaku said sternly.

"Shut it Fugaku," stated the Hokage. "We both know that there is nothing respectful about your attitude towards this situation. I have allowed you to have your fun but my decision is final. No harm is to co…

Suddenly a furry mass leapt towards the bundle on the table. Sarutobi reacted with the speed of a man half his age; flashing through hand signs he erected a barrier between Naruto and the dog just before Tsume's fighting companion could finish his task.

"As the Hokage I have full rein over all Shinobi related incidents. Since this infant was used as part of a ninja technique I alone hold the right to determine his future." The old man announced. "Furthermore, any shinobi of the leaf that threatens the life of this child from this moment forward for being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune will be put to death. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he asked the room of ninja clan heads?

Though several council members grumbled they were not stupid enough to openly challenge the Hokage when he was this serious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite all of the third Hokage's attempts at making Naruto's life normal, he was unable to provide the boy with the constant attention necessary to ensure his safety. Furthermore, the members of the council that were hostile towards Naruto used their clout to prevent Sarutobi from adopting the boy, saying they would have him removed from office if he did, and they turned the naive villagers against the boy as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Waging a War

_Author's Note: Hello, sorry that I did not get this chapter up over the weekend. Halloween was crazy this year and some friends and I decided to hit the streets of Beijing to do some partying American style. Anyways, this chapter is a little longer than usual but I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Oh, and unfortunately I do not own Naruto. =(  
_

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Two and a half years have passed since the devastation of the Kyuubi's attack. Konoha was slowly rebuilt and life eventually returned to the norm for a hidden shinobi village. Missions were contracted, ninja fought and died, and a new generation was being groomed for service to the village at the ninja academy. Most importantly, the plans the Yondaime Hokage had enacted years earlier with his most trusted advisers was finally bearing fruit.

The Ninja of Kumogakure had begun their advance from the border of Lightning Country into Fire Country two weeks ago. The Kumo Shinobi, confident of the element of surprise, slowly made their way towards the final destination. The army did not travel too quickly because tired Shinobi are worthless on the battlefield and can only be used as canon fodder. Unfortunately for these ninja, a certain super-pervert had been keeping a very close eye on their movements since the moment they left the gates of their hidden village and alerted Konoha to the impending attack as well as other vital information such as troop strengths, speed, approach vector, and who commanded the army. The knowledge of who commanded the army as well as the other information was essential to mounting a proper defense. The days were now gone when a Kage would directly lead his men into battle; instead a brilliant ninja with the potential to one day become Kage would usually lead the attack while the Kage provided counsel from the safety of his village.

XXXXXXXXXX

_In Konoha_

"Hokage-sama! Kakashi-sempai has arrived from the fronts to debrief as requested." stated a young ANBU with a bear mask. "He asked that I inform you that he yielded command of the army to Jiraiya-sama after the initial battle."

"Very good Bear. Let him in please."

"Yes sir!" said the ninja as he walked out of the office.

Moments later Kakashi entered the office with a serious look on his face that few people ever saw.

"Ahh Kakashi! I am glad to see that you were unharmed during the assault. What do you have to report?" asked the elderly Hokage.

"Sir, I am happy to report that so far the plan is working flawlessly. First contact was a great victory for the leaf. They outnumbered us three to one, but we pulled it off! Sir,…. do you remember the first time we talked about the prospect of war with Kumo?"

"Yes Kakashi, I do. To which aspect of the meeting are you referring?"

"At the time I could not understand all the planning that the Yondaime put into facing this threat. But sir, sensei was right, about everything; every part of our preparations was a key factor in our victory."

Sarutobi began to softly chuckle. "It is simply amazing that Minato's genius continues to protect this village even after he has been gone for so long" said the Hokage. "Now if you wouldn't mind I would love to hear the specifics of the battle!"

"Of course sir" Kakashi replied. "We made contact with the enemy roughly two hours after sunrise four days ago on May 3rd. Since they assumed we had no idea they were marching towards Konoha their vanguard was quite small and ill prepared for attack. I, along with the rest of the ANBU assassination squad successfully neutralized them without alerting the main army to our presence. Umm… I assume you don't want to know the particulars of the assassinations?"

"No, the methods are not important during this meeting, you can file a report later."

"Yes sir. Anyways, after neutralizing their scouts our Shinobi waited patiently to spring the ambush we prepared. Approximately ten minutes after disposing of the vanguard the main army appeared. With the ambush we were able to eliminate at least one fourth of their Shinobi, as well as scatter their forces throughout the forest, effectively cutting each group off from reinforcing one another. This led to small pockets of fighting all over the place. I doubt if any one of the skirmishes included more than four or five squads from either village."

"Hmmm… interesting." interrupted Sarutobi.

"What is sir?"

The old man took a deep puff from his pipe before explaining. "Well, now it makes sense why Minato insisted that Tsunade return to the village. He agreed with her proposal that we train one person in each squad to be a proficient medic and require all ninja to know at least the most basic healing jutsu."

"Umm… sir I'm not sure I understand the connection it makes to the widespread chaos in the forest."

"Just think about it Kakashi."

After a minute of intense thinking, the light in Kakashi's head switched on. "Ok, I think I might understand. With both sides spread so thin, squads without a medic in the immediate area would basically be out of luck."

"Exactly Kakashi" said the Hokage. "For example, in a skirmish between five squads from each village there would be five ninja capable of either fighting or performing battlefield emergency healing to keep the others in fighting shape. This is a distinct tactical advantage over an enemy who would most likely be unable to heal their wounded."

Kakashi was simply stunned. "Incredible, I can't believe that sensei would be able to predict the importance of having those medics."

Well Kakashi is there anything else to tell me?"

"Yes sir. I was lucky enough to find myself in combat with the Raikage's nephew who happened to be leading their forces. He was an incredible ninja but his leadership skills were somewhat lacking. Would you like to hear about the fight?"

Yes Kakashi. I think learning as much about the commander as possible is quite important, please begin" stated the old man.

"Well I found him….

XXXXXXXXXX

_Elsewhere in Konoha_

"I'll show that damn brat!!" whispered a livid middle-aged man as he cleaned a bucket's worth of jello from himself and the floor. "I can't believe he got me with that trick again."

Naruto's formative years were brutal. The first two and a half years of his life were absolutely terrible. He was always alone, always hated and always hungry. Except for during the occasional visit from the third Hokage or Hiashi Hyuuga, Naruto never saw anything but fear or hatred in the eyes of the people around him. Since Sarutobi was unable to take the boy in, he had arranged for the boy to live in an orphanage on the southwest corner of the village. The Hokage tried his best to protect Naruto; he even went so far as to threaten the owner of the orphanage, a man named Tsuchi, that if the boy was mistreated he would completely cut their funding. Unfortunately, however, both he and the owner knew it was purely a bluff and it did nothing to prevent them from beating and starving the young boy.

The only thing running through the orphanage owner's mind as he cleaned up the jell-o was, "How am I going to get rid of that demon without dealing with the consequences?"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hokage Tower_

"I see, well Kakashi that certainly sounds like an epic battle. Now then, what else can you tell me about the overall battle?" asked the Hokage.

"Well…roughly an hour after the fighting begin Kumo's army was crumbling quickly. Most of the army retreated as hastily as possible once the ninja began to realize that even if a general retreat had been called, it would be impossible to get word of it."

Kakashi took a short pause before continuing his report.

"As the enemy disengaged our ninja began to reorganize at the staging point to await further orders. Once our Shinobi had re-assembled, I sent out Hunter-Killer squads consisting of one tracker, one medic, and two heavy combat specialists to eliminate any threats they could find. They were given clear instruction not to take unnecessary risks, however, just prior to handing command over to Jiraiya-sama I recalled all of the teams after two days of hunting."

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, that was a very wise decision Kakashi. Sending out hunter squads is a good strategy to employ when the enemy is in chaos but can be counter-productive if allowed to continue after the enemy has had a chance to regroup. Furthermore, since Jiraiya followed the first wave of ninja to leave Kumogakure it is impossible for us to know at this time if they have reinforcements on the way. While it is doubtful that Kumo would send multiple waves of troops when they thought they held the element of surprise, it is indeed possible. Very good Kakashi."

"Do you have any idea of the casualties yet?"

"We have some idea sir. It appears as though Kumo suffered close to five hundred casualties while we have one hundred and thirty-seven reported casualties, ninety-four dead, forty-three wounded. Fifteen of the wounded Shinobi are in critical condition and nine of which will never be Shinobi again."

"I see, thank you Kakashi. You did an excellent job in command and your actions saved an untold number of lives. Rest at home for the night, and tomorrow please report here before heading back to the border. I will have a scroll ready that I need you to deliver to Jiraiya."

"Yes sir." Kakashi turned to exit. Before leaving he turned his head to look at the Hokage. "Oh and thank you sir, I have been missing my books, (cough), I mean bed."

With a knowing smile, Sarutobi replied with a simple "Your welcome."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Orphanage six Months later_

The staff was absolutely fed up with the demon boy, and the day had finally come for the orphanage manager to enact his plan that would rid the world of a certain demon once and for all. After half a day of chasing the boy, the manager of the orphanage finally caught Naruto hiding under the steps leading into the back door. After mercilessly beating him, Tsuchi tied Naruto's wrists together and suspended him from a large spruce tree in the orphanage's play area. After making sure that the rope securely bound the small boy, Tsuchi called for all of the older boys to assemble outside.

Naruto hung from the rope crying as the pain in his wrists continued to reach new levels. Though he did not weigh much, the bones, ligaments, and tendons within his wrists were not strong enough to hold the continuous pressure that was being exerted upon them.

Tsuchi turned to the boys once they had all gathered aroundNaruto and himself. The boys varied in age five to fifteen, and with a scowl on his face and an evil glean in his eyes Tsuchi began to speak. "Boys do you see this thing in front of you?" he asked.

"Yes." Replied the group of boys all with a hint of confusion in their voices.

"He is the reason why each of you are orphans!" Tsuchi proclaimed. The man smirked as a collective gasp escaped from the group. "Yes, his parents betrayed and attack the village; his parents killed all of your parents in cold blood."

Tsuchi gave the boys a moment to process the blatant lie he had just told. "That…, is why I am giving you an opportunity to pay him back. I know how upset it must make you to know that your parents were murdered, but now you have the chance to avenge their deaths. I am going inside, don't make too much noise."

Tsuchi smiled inwardly as he saw the rage in the eyes of most of the boys. "That demon will not survive the night" he exclaimed laughing openly now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pure, unbridled, constant, pain, that is all Naruto knew. It seemed like an eternity since the group of boys had begun their assault. Boys five times his age were repeatedly hitting him all over his body. There was not a single part of his body that did not ache. By this point, his wrists, nose, and several ribs had been broken. His arms had been dislocated from their sockets, and his kneecaps had been devastated as well. Naruto felt death fast approaching, however he was not afraid. In fact, he welcomed the relief it would bring.

Naruto finally blacked out from the pain. When he awoke, he found himself standing in what appeared to be a sewer. Though he was somewhat confused about how he had gotten in a sewer, and more than a tiny bit scared, he started to walk down the large hallway. After walking for several minutes, Naruto suddenly found himself standing in a gigantic room with a gate that reached from the floor all the way to the ceiling. As Naruto approached, the gate melted away allowing him access to what awaited within.

Naruto detected that there was something or someone else in the room and cautiously advanced. When he was about 20 feet away Naruto noticed that the middle of the room was occupied by a beautiful young woman, with hair that was a light brown with a hint of red, who appeared to be around twenty-two years old. Tears streamed from her eyes as she wept into a light blue pillow.

This greatly confused Naruto. 'What is someone as beautiful as her doing in a place like this? And why is she crying?' Naruto asked himself.

Naruto nervously proceeded to walk towards her. "Umm… excuse me." Naruto said in a weak voice. The sudden sound of another person's voice startled the young woman. She turned and stared at her company. Are you all right?" he asked more boldly.

The woman began to walk towards him and this scared him greatly. Instinctively he hid his face from her because the only time strangers ever approached him was to hit him. He wanted to move, to run away, but his feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. When she finally reached him he prepared for the worst but could have never in a million years prepared for what happened. Suddenly, he felt something warm wrap around him almost like a blanket but it was much heavier. Naruto opened his eyes to see the young woman holding him in a tight embrace.

"Naruto-kun… don't be scared I will never hurt you!" said the young lady as she held him close. "I would rather die than see you ever be hurt again!"

Upon hearing her proclamation Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise. Never before had he believed someone could care for him so much. Here was a woman he had never met that cared more for his than anyone else, even the old man.

"Wh... Who are you? And why don't you want to hurt me like everyone else?" asked the young blonde.

"Naruto my name is Miya. I do not wish to hurt you because you are very important to me, and I love you very much."

"You love me? How can you love me if we have never met, and where in the world are we?"

"Ok, ok Naruto I know I should have expected all of these questions let's start with the simple ones and work are way through, shall we?" asked Miya.

Naruto simply nodded as he stared into her soft burgundy colored eyes, giving her his undivided attention.

"Ok, how do I explain this to a three year old?" Miya asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. Just tell me and maybe I will understand" He suggested.

"Fine, we are inside of you; this is your soul." Miya explicated.

Nani!!!!! Why is it so filthy and depressing?" Naruto asked.

"Well I believe it is because of the horrible things that you have been forced to endure. Even though your physical injuries heal, they leave emotional scares that are hard to overcome. To answer your next question, I was one of your mother's closest friends before she died. I loved her so much and I promised her shortly after you were born that I would love and protect you in any way possible."

"S-so, so you mean my parents didn't just abandon me like everyone says?"

"Of course not Naruto," said Miya as she hugged him tightly once again. "They both loved you very much. Unfortunately, your mother died shortly after you were born."

"What about my dad? Is he alive somewhere?"

"I'm sorry but he also died the night you were born fighting against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Don't tell this to anyone, but he was the greatest Shinobi to ever fight the demon." Miya responded.

Although the young blonde was slightly downtrodden to find that both of his parents were dead, he was greatly relieved that they had not simply abandoned him, and in fact, loved him deeply. Furthermore, he burned with pride that his father had been such a great man and ninja.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower_

The aged Hokage sat quietly in his soft office chair smoking. He was enjoying a rare treat in the form of a short reprieve from paperwork. A small smile tugged at the edges of his mouth. 'At least there is one good thing about war,' he thought, 'there's no need for paperwork.'

The Hokage was forced from his thoughts as someone knocked loudly at his mahogany door. "Enter" he called, and instantly two Anbu black-ops entered the office. The one on the left wore a dog mask while the one to the right sported a bear mask.

Immediately Sarutobi knew that something was wrong. "Report" he ordered calmly.

"Sir," said Kakashi from behind his dog mask, "Uzumaki has been attacked."

Sarutobi's eyes filled with fear and anger. "Where, by whom?" he demanded.

"We found…

"No time, tell me on the way"

"Yes sir" the two Anbu responded as the three ninja jumped from the window behind the desk. "We found him bound by his wrists from a tree behind the orphanage where he lives. There were at least twelve other boys mercilessly attacking him."

"Who did you leave to take care of the boy?"

"Yuugao is waiting with the boy. It is not safe to move him in his condition. This is the closest he has ever come to dying" Responded Kakashi.

The fire in Sarutobi's eyes steadily intensified as the severity of the beating finally hit him. "Tenzou, find Tsunade and bring her to the orphanage. You should be able to find her at that bar near Ichiraku's ramen stand. I see her there every time I take Naruto to eat ramen."

"Yes sir"

"Oh and Bear, I don't care if this is her day off. If she refuses, tell her she has five minutes before I revoke her mednin license."

With a nod the young Anbu took to the rooftops to expedite his search.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto's Mindscape_

"Wait a second" Naruto demanded, "Umm… if you are a real person how are you inside my soul?"

"That is an excellent question, but one that I am afraid will have to be answered another day" replied Miya.

"Nani?!?!? Why???"

"Because Naruto, you are too young for some things to make sense, but I promise you that I will explain everything one day when you are older."

Naruto nodded his head as a simple gesture of acceptance. "Umm… Miya-chan, do you think you could sing me a lullaby? I feel really tired."

"Ahh, that's because I have been channeling my chakra throughout your body to protect you from those boys." Miya explained. 'Though I can't do much or my chakra would kill those children and Naruto would be blamed. I can't believe that old bastard took things this far.'

"Ok Naruto I will try to sing a lullaby, but I haven't heard one in years."

After thinking for a few minutes Miya could only remember the sweet tune of a song long forgotten by mortal ears, a tune that was heard long before the Elemental nations existed.

So she held the young boy in her arms and began to hum softly in his ear. Within moments, Naruto peacefully fell asleep in a warm embrace for the first time in nearly three years.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later Naruto awoke to find that he was still cradled in Miya's arms. He softly hugged her around her waist and yawned.

She smiled down at the little blonde in her arms but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Did you sleep well Naru-kun."

Naruto nodded as he rubbed his eyes. When he finally looked up, Miya saw that he was crying.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked as she once again pulled him into a soft embrace.

"Are those mean boys still hurting me? I don't understand why they all wanted to hit me so much" he explained between sniffles.

"Don't worry Naruto you will be fine. The Hokage is here and he is getting you looked over by the best medic in the world as we speak."

"Really???" Naruto asked with amazement. "Where did he find such a good doctor?"

"Actually, he was her Jounin sensei when she was a brand new ninja."

Naruto smiled brightly at Miya's explanation. "The old man is so cool. I want to become Hokage just like him someday."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Outside the Orphanage_

"How does he look Tsunade?"

A blonde women with an absolutely enormous bust looked up at her sensei. "I'm sorry sensei. The boy's in a coma and there is nothing I can do to help him out of it."

A single tear trickled down the Hokage's aged face. "The boy looks up to me so much and yet all I have done is fail him time and again. Please help him in anyway possible... I owe it to his father."

"His father sir? I thought no one knew who his parents were."

"Not exactly, his heritage is just a well guarded secret."

After a few moments of silence, Tsunade adopted an exasperated look, "Well… are you going to tell me or not?"

"No, not until Jiraiya returns from the front, I would prefer to tell you both at once."

The two Shinobi were interrupted by the Anbu with the dog mask. "Sir, what should we do with the prisoner?" pointing to Tsuchi who had assumed the fetal position at Kakashi's feet.

"Take him to the holding cell in the tower basement. We will deal with him once Jiraiya returns."

"Yes sir."

Sarutobi turned back to Tsunade. "Is it safe to move him?"

She nodded. "Yes we should get him to the hospital."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Konoha Hospital_

Naruto was comfortably situated in a bed on the fourth floor of the Hospital. The Hokage had assigned Kakashi's Anbu squad to guard duty until Naruto was free to leave. Unfortunately, he had yet to wake from his coma and it had been almost a week since the incident. Both Sarutobi and Tsunade visited the boy multiple times a day.

As they both stood beside the sleeping boy, a tear made its way down Tsunade's cheek. "Sir, I'm afraid I must give you some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Sensei, most of the time, if a patient doesn't wake up within the first week they more than likely never will." Tsunade said quietly.

To Tsunade's astonishment, the old man actually began to smile upon hearing her news. "Oh Tsunade, if only you new this boy the way I do. He will be up and about soon enough."

"Sensei I understand if you have faith in the boy but you have to face the facts."

"Alright Tsunade," Sarutobi replied, "I tell you what, I'll bet an S rank mission salary that he wakes within the next two days."

Tsunade was shocked by the amount of faith the Hokage was showing in the small boy. "I hate to bet on the fate of this boy but you have a deal. That money is too easy to win to pass up" she answered.

"It seems as though the two of us can never have a conversation without an interruption of some sort" the Hokage whispered. "Bear what do have to report?"

"Hakage-sama, Jiraiya-sama has just returned from the border and he has something important to speak with the two of you about" reported the Anbu.

"Thank you, Bear. Please inform Jiraiya that we will be along directly."

In a swirl of wind and leaves the ninja was gone.

The two ninja quickly made their way to the door. "We should probably hurry sensei," stated Tsunade, "Jiraiya still tends to go cranky if made to wait for too long." With one last look back Tsunade closed the door. "Good Luck Naruto. For once I hope I lose a bet.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Author's note: Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If my were expecting or hoping for Naruto to learn Miya's true identity as the Kyuubi no Kitsune I am sorry but I have an excellent reason for withholding that information from him at this time. It is quite simple really. No three year old is mature enough to learn that he has a demopn trapped inside. Miya will reveal the truth when he is old enough to understand the events from the night he was born. Anyways, take care._


	4. Chapter 4: Wake Up Sleepyhead

_Author's Note: Here is the fourth chapter of my fic. Sorry things took so long between getting sick and school work this took a lot longer than I intended. Please R&R, Enjoy!! Oh, and the glorious reputation of owning Naruto does not belong to me. =(_

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto listened in complete awe as Miya told him a story about her childhood. "… then, just before we were about to catch it, the chicken jumped through a hole in this huge fence and got away" Miya explained with a pouty face.

Naruto giggled upon seeing her expression. "What happened next Miya nee-chan?"

"Well by the time we finally caught the chicken it had eaten our entire stick of dango. It was obviously very proud of itself because it strutted around us clucking with satisfaction" she said imitating a chicken by flapping her arms.

That was all that was need to send Naruto into another frenzy of giggles as he rolled across the floor.

Miya smiled as she watched the young child. She was so happy that he could finally act like a normal kid instead of having to constantly worry about the stupid villagers. 'I just wish he could do this in the real world instead of just inside his mind. Fortunately he is almost ready to wakeup.'

"Nee-chan?" Naruto called with a happy voice. "Could you tell me another story."

"Ok Naruto, have I told you about the time a convinced a big bully to eat a cockroach?"

Naruto scrunched up his face as he shook it quickly to indicate that she had not told him that story yet.

"Well it all started when I came across these five other kids in a park…"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hokage Tower_

Sarutobi and Tsunade arrived at the Hokage's office just in time see Jiraiya receive a slap from one of Sarutobi's Chunin secretaries. Anxious to recover from his embarrassment, Jiraiya turned to his old sensei and teammate. "Took the two of you long enough; I am a busy man and have other things to do besides waiting."

"Our apologies Jiraiya, shall we discuss your news in my office?" replied Sarutobi as he directed his two students through his office door. The old man remained silent until he had lit his pipe. "Now, what is this news you have Jiraiya?"

"Ok, right to the point then. Everything is going quite well at the front sensei. But I came to inform you that Kumo's commander has called for a cease-fire. He claims that Kumogakure wishes to end hostilities and would like to stop fighting to discuss terms."

"Hmm, this could very well be a trap to lull us into a sense of security" the Hokage mused.

"Yes sir I thought so too. At this very moment my smaller summons are patrolling the border and tracking Kumo's withdrawal from Fire Country. It appears as though they truly wish to pursue peace."

"That is wonderful news. Has there been any word when they would like to discuss terms of surrender?"

"Assuming that you agree to host the delegation within these walls, the Raikage's nephew along with a small delegation would arrive on December 27th. The Raikage wishes to wait until then to ensure that his nephew is home for Christmas."

The Hokage inhaled deeply from his pipe. "Fine, as long as their Shinobi show no hostilities between now and then the delegation is welcome to enter the village. With any luck this war will not drag into the new year."

Without further contemplation Jiraiya rose from his seat. "Well that's it for me. I'm off to do some research" he stated with a perverted grin.

"Not just yet, we still have some things to discuss before I can dismiss you Jiraiya."

"Ahh sensei your killing me here" whined the aging man. "You know it's been forever since I have seen a decent pair because of fighting your war right?"

Jiraiya received a fist to the back of the head. "Shut it Jiraiya this is serious" claimed Tsunade.

Sarutobi nodded slightly. "Tell me Jiraiya, what do you know of young Naruto?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened just a touch at the mention of the young boy's name. "Well not too much, he was my student's greatest masterpiece; an unknown orphan that helped to save the village. That boy is the reason Konoha still stands. Without his sacrifice, the village would have fallen with Minato. Though it pains me to look at him, I am not foolish enough to hold the fourth's death against the boy."

Upon hearing Jiraiya's response a small smile crept across the wizened Hokage's face. "Good because we have much to discuss" he replied.

"Sensei what is this about?"

"Patience Jiraiya, you will know soon enough. What I am about to tell you I should have revealed to you when I told both of you that Minato had died. However, I was not sure how the two of you would react."

"Damn it sensei just tell us already" demanded Tsunade.

"Fine, however, before I do I must stress to you both that this is a SS class village secret that must not, under any circumstances, leave this room." Although the statement resulted in two pairs of raised eyebrows, both Tsunade and Jiraiya simply nodded in understanding. "Ok then, Naruto is not simply an abandoned orphan. He is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze" stated Sarutobi.

It had been a long time, not since their genin days had the Hokage seen his two students both quiet at the same time. The silence that captured the office sent a chill down the old man's back.

"Sensei how could you not tell me?" Jiraiya asked with a betrayed look. "He is my greatest student's son. I am supposed to be his Godfather for Kami's sake." As he continued increasing amounts of killer intent began permeating throughout the office at an alarming rate. "You better have a damn good reason for this" warned the white-haired Sannin.

Throughout this rant both Sarutobi and Tsunade stayed completely silent, the Hokage because he had expected Jiraiya to be furious and Tsunade because she actually, for once, sided with the pervert. Just as Jiraiya finished offering his old sensei the warning, two full squads of ANBU swarmed the room and began assaulting the Toad-Sannin under the assumption that he was an imposter.

Sarutobi simply sighed. Before he could sort out the mess Jiraiya had already disabled all twelve of his opponents.

Calming himself down with great effort Jiraiya returned his gaze to Sarutobi. "Sir, why did you not tell us?" he asked with respect as the old man deserved.

"Minato asked me to hide his heritage. I believed that the two of you taking an interest in the child might give away the secret that Minato was trying to protect with his dying wish. Until Naruto is strong enough to face his father's enemies his heritage must remain a secret" Sarutobi explained.

"Well does anyone else know?"

"Only Hiashi. I told him because I needed his support within the council and I knew that regardless of what resided within the boy Hiashi would have enough faith in the boy's father to protect him." The Hokage paused to puff on his pipe. "I hope that the two of you understand my reasoning and that you Jiraiya will forgive me for my actions."

"I understand sensei. If word had spread we would be fighting both Kumogakure and Tsuchigakure, and I am afraid we would not fair so well against those odds."

After Sarutobi and Jiraiya came to their understanding both of them became lost in thought. Jiraiya began to think about his former student and the promise he made to help with young Naruto's upbringing. Sarutobi on the other hand was considering the disasters that the Leaf would be facing if they had gone to war with two of the strongest Hidden Villages instead of just Kumogakure.

The two men were returned to reality by Tsunade who wished to continue the discussion. "Sensei there are still things to discuss such as how to deal with "him" she stated solemnly.

The statement made Jiraiya raise an eyebrow but he stayed silent to listen.

"Ah yes" replied the Hokage, "what to do what Tsuchi."

"Umm… Sensei if you don't mind me asking, what are the two of you talking about and who is this Tsuchi person?"

"Tsunade was reminding me that we need to deal with a man named Tsuchi. He is the man that runs Naruto's orphanage and he recently attempted to kill Naruto."

"NANI!!!!!!!!!! Tell me everything."

As Sarutobi told Jiraiya about the most recent attempt on Naruto's life the Toad-Sannin steadily became more and more enraged.

"… and that is about it" said Sarutobi. "He has been in a coma ever since, I only hope he is able to recover soon."

"Clearly he deserves death but I want him to suffer" said Tsunade speaking for the first time since her teacher began his recount of the attack. "Even though I am a mednin, what that man did to Naruto is absolutely unforgivable."

The three inhabitants of the room looked at each other. Both Sarutobi and Tsunade stared at Jiraiya as a malicious spark filled his eyes.

"What is it Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade curiously.

"I don't think we should kill the bastard just yet."

With a confused look the Hokage could not help but to ask, "why?"

"It is simple really," Jiraiya said with a smirk, "I believe we should wait until Naruto has awoken, so that with his dying breathe Tsuchi can learn that he was unsuccessful at killing Naruto."

Although the wizened Hokage had always been a peace-loving individual, he refused to forgive anyone that attacked the young boy that he had grown to view as a grandson. With a nod he accepted Jiraiya's suggestion.

Jiraiya stood up. "Sensei if you don't mind I would like to see the gaki."

"Sure Jiraiya, Tsunade and I will take you to see him."

Jiraiya reached for the office door to begin the short walk to the hospital. However, just before he reached it, the door flew open and hit Jiraiya square in the face. As a result the aging Sannin flew across the office to land on the floor with swirls in his eyes. Shizune rushed into the office to find Tsunade and the Hokage kneeling over Jiraiya checking his injuries. Upon making certain that Jiraiya was ok the three older Shinobi directed their attention towards their guest.

"Shizune, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama! It's Naruto, the scanners are picking up increased brain function which indicates that he is finally awakening form his coma!!" Shizune declared with a relieved smile. Though she did not know the child personally he had to be a good kid for the Sandaime to care for him so deeply.

As the four Shinobi hurried to the hospital Shizune continued, "Also, Hokage-sama you asked me to inform you if anyone tried to visit Naruto."

Sarutobi immediately stiffened, which his students instantly noticed. "Yes so I did. Has anyone attempted to see him?"

"Only one person sir. Just before I came to notify you of his changes Hiashi-sama arrived with his daughter and asked to see him."

The old man smiled. "Ahh, I was wondering if he would be visiting Naruto at some point. Did you allow him in?"

"No sir, I informed Hyuuga-sama that I must ask permission before I could allow him to enter the room. He is currently waiting with the ANBU guards outside Naruto's room" Shizune replied pointing towards the end of the hallway.

"Thank you Shizune. As always you have done a fantastic job. Now unless Tsunade needs your assistance with Naruto you are free to return to your normal duties."

"Hai, thank you sir. Umm. Hokage-sama?" After receiving a questioning glance see continued, "Would it be ok if I stayed to see Naruto wake up I have grown kind of fond of him during the course of watching over him?"

"Of course Shizune. I am sure that the more smiling faces Naruto sees upon waking the better he will feel."

By this time the group had arrived at a door with a special seal placed on it to keep unwanted people out. After applying chakra to the seal the party continued a short way down the new hallway until they stood before three men.

"Dog, Bear, thank you both for keeping Hiashi company." The two ANBU agents simply nodded in reply. Then Sarutobi turned to the Hyuuga clan head. "Hiashi I am sorry you were forced to wait but it was necessary."

"I understand Hokage-sama" was Hiashi's only reply.

Finally the old man opened the room door and everyone shuffled inside to join Yuugao who was guarding the boy from within the room. Tsunade and Shizune immediately began inspecting Naruto. Shizune checked the equipment he was hooked to while Tsunade focused on performing a diagnosis jutsu. With her hands glowing a soft green Tsunade gently placed them on Naruto's head.

"Well there is definitely increased brain function but he isn't waking up yet; it is almost as if he is preoccupied with something" Tsunade declared with a confused look etching its way across her face.

"Curious" Sarutobi whispered, more to himself than those surrounding him.

"What is Hokage-sama?" asked Shizune.

"I wonder if he is not waking up because he is currently talking with his 'tenant'" answered the old man.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto's Mindscape_

A wide smile graced Miya's form. "Naruto-kun" she called to get the young boy's attention as he darted around his mindscape to burn off extra energy. The boy looked up.

"Yes nee-chan?"

"It is time for you to wake up. The Hokage is waiting to talk to you."

"But I don't want to go. I like it here with you nee-chan!" Naruto declared firmly.

"Naruto, they are very worried about you, and you can't just stay here forever. There is no reason to fear waking up, I will still be right here for you ok? All you have to do is think about me and we will be able to talk" Miya said.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "NANI!!! How is that possible?"

"Well since I am sealed within you we share a mental link."

"If we can talk like that then why did you never talk to me before?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Miya realized that she had hurt Naruto's feelings so she quickly hugged him and began to explain. "Naruto it doesn't work like that. I do not control the link, you do. So in order for us to talk you have to say something to me before I can talk to you." Upon hearing the details the young boy instantly felt better.

"Ok, I guess I will talk to you later then nee-chan. Umm… how exactly do I wake up?" he asked sheepishly.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hospital Room_

The inhabitants of the room all watched with abated breath as two cerulean blue eyes slowly opened to take in their surroundings.

"Well good morning sleepyhead" Tsunade called with a teasing tone.

Upon seeing the crowd of people gathered around his bed Naruto instinctively began to curl himself into a ball so as to make himself a smaller target. The seasoned ninja all realized what was happening and gave Naruto a little more space. Finally Naruto noticed the familiar faces of the Sandaime Hokage and Hiashi and relaxed. "Hey old man who are these people?" looking from the Hokage around the room at the three ANBU members, two women, one with blonde hair and one with black, and some old guy with white hair.

"These Naruto, are friends" stated Sarutobi. He was about to introduce everyone when he noticed that the ANBU seemed to make Naruto very uneasy. Understanding that an ANBU agent must have attacked Naruto at some point in time the Hokage frowned. "Dog, Bear, Cat, please remove your masks." Without question the three ninja obeyed the order.

"Alright Naruto I would like to introduce you to a few people ok?" Receiving a nod as his answer Sarutobi continued "This is Kakashi, Tenzou, and Yuugao. They are members of ANBU Black Ops and you can trust each of them to do everything they can to protect you." This made Naruto's eyes widen. He stared at each of them wondering if they really would help him. "Next we have Tsunade and Jiraiya motioning to each in turn. These two were my students when I was a Sensei. They are two of the three legendary Sannin. Tsunade is widely considered to be the best medic ninja in the elemental nations and …"

The Hokage was interrupted by Naruto at this point. "So you're the one that was helping me at the orphanage?" Naruto asked. Several of the room's occupants were surprised by this statement.

'How could he know that?' thought Tsunade.

One thought went through the minds of each of the ANBU. 'I thought he was already in a coma by the time she had arrived.'

"Naruto how did you know that Tsunade was looking after you at the orphanage? I thought that you were asleep?"

"Well, I was asleep I guess. I just remember Miya nee-chan telling me that the best medic in the world was helping me after all those bullies hurt me."

A mild sense of alarm passed over the collected ninja as they heard his explanation. Before long however Sarutobi squashed any doubts people were having with a single question. "Ahh… and how is Miya-chan doing?"

"She is good. She told me all kinds of stories and even sang me a lullaby while I was with her" Naruto responded.

"Did she now? Do you mind if I ask what all she told you?" the old man asked.

However Naruto did not answer him. Something had caught his eye that he had not noticed until that very moment. He had only had the briefest of glances but he was positive that he had seen a young girl with short black hair with a hint of purple to it; however, the thing that had really caught Naruto's attention was her eyes. Before Naruto could really inspect her though she had disappeared behind Hiashi's leg.

After a few moments of waiting for Naruto to answer him, Sarutobi followed his gaze. Suddenly, realization hit him. Hmm… well Naruto it seems that I forgot to introduce one of your visitors. Hiashi would you like to introduce her?"

"Of course Hokage-sama." Moving the young girl around his leg so that she was visible, Hiashi began again. "Naruto, I would like to introduce my daughter, Hinata Hyuuga."

For a moment Naruto just stared at the young girl as she nervously poked her index fingers together. "Hello Hinata, it is an honor to meet you." With an "eep" the young girl blushed furiously and quickly hid behind her father once again.

"Well Naruto, Hinata and I must be leaving. We just wanted to make sure that you are ok" said Hiashi as he began to make his way to the door.

As he reached the door, Naruto called out "Thank you for coming Hiashi-sama. I am fine. Bye hinata!" His last words brought the girl to peek around her father's leg and wave shyly at the blonde boy sitting on the bed before her father led her out the door.

"Now Naruto would you please tell us what Miya-chan told you."

So, Naruto began his tell all the way from the beginning. He explained about the mean orphanage owner, then about the bullies that hit him so much, and finally he told the assembled Shinobi about his time in his mindscape. He told them about all the stories the Miya told him to pass the time. As he finished up his tale an intense look of relief passed across the old Hokage's face.

'Thank Kami, she didn't tell him the complete truth about her or about his parents. I am glad she understands.' With several things to think about, Sarutobi fixed Naruto with another gaze. "Ok Naruto, it is getting late and you should try and get some more sleep. I will come by in the morning to check you out of the hospital." Hearing that he would soon be allowed to leave the hospital brought a smile to Naruto's face.

The Hokage then turned to Yuugao and quietly asked, "Would you please stay with him until I arrive in the morning? I would feel much better knowing he has someone here."

"Hai Hokage-sama, I will watch over him" replied the young ANBU agent.

The Hokage smiled and then glanced over to Kakashi and Tenzou who were standing together next to the back wall. They both nodded in silent agreement to help protect him from the shadows. 'I'm glad they understand. Women are naturally more soothing than men.'

Yuugao then walked up to Naruto's bed. "Hello Naruto" she said, "I am going to stay here tonight to watch over you, ok?"

"Ok ANBU-san, nee-chan says that I can trust you cuz you have been looking after me since I got here. I trust you."

"Well I am glad that you and Miya-chan trust me, and please Naruto, just call me Yuugao." When he nodded Yuugao smiled. "Ok Naruto, time for bed."

With that, the Hokage and the two Sannin left as Yuugao was tucking Naruto in. "Ok Naruto, I'll be right here if you need anything."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hokage Tower_

"Hmm… interesting kid" stated Jiraiya. "Now that you told me, it's impossible to ignore the resemblance he shares with his father."

"Shall we visit our friend now?" asked Tsunade.

"Before we deal with Tsuchi I would like to discuss several things. First of all, I no longer trust Naruto staying at an orphanage so I need suggestions on ways to deal with that.

"Well" Jiraiya contemplated, "we could try and find a Shinobi that will take him in. I would but my lifestyle is much too spontaneous for a child his age."

"That won't work" Sarutobi stated. "There are very few Shinobi that are strong enough to protect Naruto and even fewer that are willing to; furthermore, of the ones that are willing they are much to busy to effectively look after him.

"Well I was planning on returning to the border tomorrow but if it is necessary I can look after the boy for a few days until you have had a chance to figure out a plan."

"That could work. Kakashi has been asking to be returned to the fighting so I could send him to command our forces during the ceasefire. I will just have to stress that he stay alert at all times for any treachery."

"Ok now, I also believe it is time that Naruto learn the basics of being a Shinobi so that he can defend himself in the future. What do you think?"

"I think training the gaki makes perfect sense" Tsunade stated.

Jiraiya also nodded his approval. "I will even train him while I look after him for the next few days."

"I don't think so Jiraiya. Not yet at least, I have a very specific training regime I want Naruto to follow" said the aging Hokage.

"Knowing Jiraiya he would try to teach the boy how to make the Rasengan" Tsunade snorted.

Jiraiya looked at his teammate and sensei with a hurt look. "I'm not _that_ irresponsible. Sensei, how about I camp-out with the gaki. I will teach him the basics of outdoor survival. That's all, you can train him in being a ninja and I'll teach him how to set up camp and the like."

Sarutobi adopted a contemplative look. "I believe that would be acceptable, however, I don't know how long it will take me to find him a place to stay." At this he put down his pipe. "Now I believe it is time to inform Tsuchi as to the wonderful news."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Author's Note: Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure if I will be able to update for the next two weeks because I have several research papers to crank out by December 5__th__. Anyways, please review and help me improve! Thanks and happy reading. _


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations

Author's Note: First off I would like to apologize for taking like an entire month to update. Moving back home from China was really hectic!!! Oh, and I do not own Naruto. Just a quick note, no big deal this follows the same format as many other Naruto fanfics. Now,without further ado, here is the next chapter of Naruto: The Rise of a Titan. I hope you enjoy it.

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thinking

"**blah**" – Miya talking through mental link or Summon Boss

'**blah**' – summon boss thinking

(note: When Naruto is within his mindscape Miya speaks normally!)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Last Chapter: Jiraiya returned from the border between Fire country and Lightning with important news, the Raikage wished to initiate peace talks with Konoha. Also, Naruto finally awoke from his coma to reveal his adventures with his "Miya-neechan." Finally, Naruto met several new people that he may one day grow to call his truly precious people, including three ANBU, two Sannin, the black-haired apprentice of the Slug Sannin, and a certain young lavender-eyed girl._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hokage's Office_

"Alright, where do we start?" Sarutobi said softly under his breath as he contemplated the best training regimen for his favorite blonde child. 'Teaching Naruto Ninjutsu beyond simple chakra manipulation would be irresponsible at such a young age, as would weapons training of any kind… I suppose basic strength and stamina training would be best to start out with. Then of course there's Naruto's mental development to consider,' thought the "Professor" as the prospect of a strong but dumb Naruto made him shudder. "I wonder if Naruto even knows how to read," he contemplated, "I assume he was never taught at the orphanage."

Sarutobi leaned forward in his chair until he could reach the intercom on his desk. Pressing down the button he asked, "Would you please have Ayame Ichiraku brought to my office at her earliest possible convenience?"

"Yes Hokage-sama I will send a runner right away" was the young Chuunin secretary's reply.

'Ok, other than working on Naruto's mental faculties, for the time being I guess I will focus on Taijutsu and physical conditioning. After several more minutes of hammering out a satisfactory schedule the aging Hokage was interrupted by a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

"Hokage-sama? I was told that you wished to speak with me" stated a confused and slightly worried ten year old brunette girl. Of course her unease was not without merit considering that she now stood before the strongest ninja in the entire village.

Sarutobi, aware of her nervousness, gave the young girl a warm smile before speaking. "Ah Ayame, thank you for coming to see me this morning. Before I begin I would like to apologize to you and your father for calling you anyway from the ramen shop on such short notice."

"Oh, it is no problem. Tou-san said that it is a great honor to visit the Hokage" replied Ayame with a small smile.

"Well Ayame-chan, I have a question and I think that you may be the only one who can answer it for me. Would you be willing to help out an old man like me?"

"I-I'll try Hokage-sama."

"You know Naruto-kun pretty well don't you?"

"Oh, yes sir, he comes to our ramen shop all the time."

"Do you by any chance know whether or not Naruto can read?"

"Oh," Ayame was somewhat caught off guard by the question. "I don't… I don't think he knows how to read very much Hokage-sama. Every once in a while he will ask me what a different word means, usually when he wants to try a different variety of ramen from his typical five bowls of miso-pork."

"I see. Well, I have another question for you" stated the Hokage as he withdrew a small manila folder from a desk drawer. "I have examined your grades from last school year and I was very impressed. Would you be interested in earning some extra money teaching Naruto to read?"

"Yo-you want me to teach Naruto-kun how to read?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Yes, I believe you would be the perfect teacher for Naruto. He already likes you, he trusts you, and furthermore you have a special weapon that will ensure that he pays attention and works his hardest."

"Sp-special weapon?"

"Of course, if he starts acting up or won't pay attention you can simply tell him he can't have any more ramen, and you can use ramen to reward his progress."

"Hokage-sama, I would be glad to help Naruto-kun, but I am not sure if I can. Tou-san always needs my help at the shop. He might not…"

"That is understandable" he conceded, "I tell you what, if Teuchi-san will agree to it I will pay you the equivalent of ten large bowls of ramen for every hour you tutor Naruto plus the price of however much he ends up eating."

The Hokage laughed silently at the shocked expression that graced Ayame's features. "Alright Ayame, I believe we are done. You may return to your shop but make sure that you speak with your father about my proposition."

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Ayame with a slight bow in respect to Sarutobi.

Shortly after the young ramen cook vacated his office, Sarutobi sighed as he began to clear his desk before going out for a walk; his next appointment would not arrive for several hours.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hokage Tower-waiting room_

A young Chuunin secretary rolled her eyes as yet another perverted giggle escaped from behind a little orange book. "Honestly, how can you read that smut?!" she finally yelled as her patience wore dangerously thin.

The only other ninja occupying the room was quiet for a moment before giving her his patented eye smile. "Well actually it is quite easy, I just open the book and start with the very first word and work from there" replied Kakashi.

Before the secretary could say anything else the door to the Hokage's office opened and the aging man greeted the two Shinobi. "Kakashi, I didn't expect you for at least another hour, please come in" Sarutobi noted with unconcealed surprise.

With a small sigh Kakashi rose to his feet as he sheathed his precious porn in a kunai pouch.

After closing the door behind them Sarutobi turned to face Kakashi. "I am happy to announce that your shift of watching over Naruto is over," The Hokage smiled upon hearing the masked ninja's sigh of relief. "Yes, yes I know he can be quite a handful. Even someone of your talent can be tired out by him. How bad was it last night?"

"The noise was unbearable, even from outside the room the boy was so loud I could barely read a page for half the entire night" replied Kakashi with a haunted look in his eyes. "Sir, I can only imagine the trouble Yuugao is in, as we speak Naruto is probably running wild trying to escape his 'prison' as he refers to it. You should probably hurry and relieve her also."

"Before I can make my way to the hospital I need to assign your next mission. As you know Jiraiya has returned from the border. He will be looking after Naruto for the next week or so instead of going back to the border. As a result Gai is currently in command at the front. I would like you to relieve him of command. Presently, we are observing a ceasefire with Kumo, however, I must warn you to stay vigilant Kakashi. If there are any signs of aggression do not hesitate to use lethal force and make sure to send word back to me immediately."

"Yes sir Hokage-sama."

Also Kakashi, I will be sending an entourage to the border on Christmas to meet a peace delegation; I want you to escort them back to make sure nothing happens along the way."

"Of course Hokage-sama, I will leave by noon."

"Kakashi," said the old man with an exasperated look, "it is only 7:45, what could possible occupy that much time?" Seeing the one-eyed ninja subtly move his hand to the pouch holding his little orange book, Sarutobi sighed. "Leave the village before nine o'clock or I will confiscate your libr…"

Smoke filled the Hokage's office as Kakashi vanished from the room fearing the safety of his precious books. Since his meeting was over Sarutobi stood to begin the short trek to Konoha's hospital.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto's Hospital Room_

At eight o'clock sharp Sarutobi stepped up to the young blonde's hospital room expecting to find one of three scenarios, the first being a overly-hyper Naruto bouncing around the room as he awaits freedom from his "prison." The second option is finding a grumpy little boy tied to his bed, or the third possibility is finding that the boy gave Yuugao the slip during the middle of the night. Judging by the lack of noise the Hokage could disgard the first option, and upon looking at the bed it was blatantly obvious that the boy had not been in it for several hours. At first, the Hokage was quite disappointed that one of his ANBU would allow something like this to happen, but soon memories of a certain hyper blonde tiring out even the Hokage forced him to forgive her. Turning to interrogate Yuugao as to the location of the missing boy, he was caught somewhat off guard. What he found almost made the Hokage laugh out loud as a small perverted blush darkened his cheeks slightly.

There, sitting curled up in Yuugao's lap, was the Hokage's missing blonde. It was not the fact that he was asleep in her lap that caused the old closet pervert's initial reaction, it was the fact that while the two slept Naruto had nestled his head firmly in the young purple-haired kunoichi's cleavage, and had subconsciously begun groping her as they slept. The Hokage found that he lacked the control to stop himself as, laughing quietly to himself, Sarutobi pulled out a camera and snapped several quick photos. 'This will definitely teach Yuugao not to sleep while on duty' he thought with a satisfied grin.

Deciding that he should wake the two, the Hokage deliberately closed the door a little louder than absolutely necessary. Naruto, content with his position just zoned out the noise and continued sleeping. Yuugao on the other hand started to rouse. After waking completely the young ANBU registers the unfamiliar pressure on her chest as well as the arousal she was experiencing because of two tiny hands. Needless to say Yuugao quickly turned red enough to make a crayon jealous. "Ho…Hokage-sama, I-I-I c-an expl-ain" she stuttered as she removed the tiny hands from their akward position.

Lifting an eyebrow Sarutobi briefly studied the kunoichi. "I can understand you falling asleep considering that Naruto probably has enough energy to wear Gai out, but really Yuugao you should know by now that you do not mix business with pleasure" the Hokage stated with a simi-stern voice. "I understand that you are now fourteen years old and are at that time of your life were you begin to wonder about members of the opposite sex but this will not do." The Hokage silently congratulated himself on embarrassing the kunoichi more than either thought was possible.

Now scarcely able to speak because of her embarrassment Yuugao tried to explain. "Sandaime-sama, it is not like that at all. I-I-I mean… he slept for about an hour before he decided he'd had enough and started going completely berserk!! Literally every five minutes I had to stop him from escaping through the window. Finally I was able to calm him down. He promised that if I would teach him something about being a ninja that he would be a good hospital patient and not try to run."

The Hokage lifted an eyebrow. "You taught a three year old a ninja technique."

"Well, I decided that it couldn't really hurt anything. He was just so adamant about it, he must have told me at least ten times last night that he will one day become Hokage just like you" she replied. "Since I did not want him to learn anything that would involve weapons or might injure him I settled on teaching him to mold chakra."

Yuugao's response interested Sarutobi greatly. The statement had stirred a memory buried deep within the recesses of his mind. "Hmm, was he successful in molding his chakra?"

"It took him several hours but yes he eventually did manage to properly mold his chakra. That is what finally wore him out and allowed him to fall asleep. Unfortunately, before I knew it he was sound asleep on my lap and would wrap his arms around me to prevent me from leaving him." Before continuing she paused as though to determine where or not to mention something else. Finally she nodded and returned her gaze to the Hokage. "His chakra was strange though, Hokage-sama."

"In what way was Naruto-kun's chakra 'strange'?" he asked with a mild sense of dread for the possible responses.

Sir, his chakra was so potent … so palpable, I have only felt something so strong come from Jounin or fellow ANBU," Yuugao explained, "It made the air in the room heavy."

"So, the village has a three year old that can mold chakra? Well, I don't believe it to be cause for concern; most likely it is a minor side effect of Naruto's 'tenant.' At this rate he may indeed become Hokage some day." said Sarutobi as he gently lifted Naruto from Yuugao's outstretched arms. "You are dismissed Neko, you did a fine job of looking after Naruto. Make sure to get some rest."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

As he was walking out the door the old man adopted a sly grin. "Oh, and Neko?" after she acknowledges him he continued, "The pictures I took of you and Naruto will serve as a perfect reminder that it is inappropriate to fall asleep on duty, though I haven't decided where they should be posted yet. What do you think, ANBU headquarters, or the Jounin lounge?"

"Hokage-sama, please I beg you, don't let anyone see those pictures. It will never happen again; I don't know what came over me."

"See that it doesn't, but this is your only warning."

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Sarutobi gently shook Naruto to wake him. "Naruto I have a surprise for you." Almost instantly Naruto was awake and as hyper as ever.

"A surprise, what is it? What is it? Tell me pleeeeease!"

The child's attitude brought a smile to the aged Hokage's face. "Well if I tell you it won't be much of a surprise now will it?" Naruto shook his head. "I will tell you in a little bit. Since you can't just walk around in a hospital gown forever, we need to go pick up some of your clothes from the orphanage first." Sarutobi instantly saw pure terror fill the child's eyes as the memories of his most recent beating flashed through his mind. The Hokage was about to comfort Naruto when the boy seemed to completely zone out, which concerned the Hokage greatly.

'Miya- neechan, are you there? I need you!' screamed the young blonde as the world around him dissolved into his mindscape.

"What is it Naruto-kun? Are you ok?" asked his startled tenant as she rushed to his side.

Naruto met her halfway and almost tackled her as he latched onto her waist. '"Nee-chan, I'm scared! Jiji-san is taking me back to the orphanage to pick up some clothes, but I don't want to go back there! EVER!" Naruto explained with tears forming at the corners of his brilliant blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun you should trust the Hokage. I am sure that he would never do anything to hurt you. He will look after you while at the orphanage and besides I will be right her if anyone tries to hurt you. There is no reason to be scared, ok?" She began to hum a soft and calming melody with Naruto's mindscape that soothed his fears.

"Ok nee-chan, if you say so." said the young boy as though he was not entirely convinced.

Just as Sarutobi was about to send for Tsunade, the boy in front of him broke out of his trance. "Jiji-san are we gonna go or not?"

Naruto's question greatly confused the Hokage. "Umm, Naruto are you not scared of returning to the orphanage?"

The young blonde smiled up at the Hokage. "Well I was, but Miya-neechan told me there was no reason to be scared because you would protect me."

With that the two continued their trip to Naruto's orphanage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the two arrived at their destination Naruto ran to his room as quickly as possible so he could get changed and leave. Although he believed the Hokage would protect him, Naruto still had no desire to stay within the confines of the orphanage any longer than was absolutely necessary. Sarutobi granted the boy a few moments of privacy to change his clothes before he entered the room. Sitting on Naruto's bed the Hokage begins to formulate how to explain things to the young boy. After about a minute Sarutobi began to speak, "Naruto do you remember the man named Jiraiya that you met last night?"

Sarutobi received a simple nod to answer his question. "Good, well he has agreed to take you camping for the next week or so, would you like that?"

Several emotions passed across Naruto's face before it finally settled on one of disappointment. 'This is the surprise? I thought he would at least take me for some ramen. Ummmmm, ramen is the best! Oh well, maybe I can convince him to take me before he leaves.'

"Naruto, do you not want to go camping out in the woods outside of the walls?"

"Umm, Jiji-san, why would we go camping when there are houses and hotels and my room is right here?" asked the blonde.

Sarutobi smiled, "Well I just thought that you would like to learn how to camp like real ninja do, but if you don't want to, that is okay."

"Wow, camping like a real ninja! I CAN'T WAIT!" yelled an excited Naruto. As Naruto celebrated this new opportunity, the Hokage was quickly sealing away many of Naruto's clothes into a scroll to hand over to Jiraiya later.

"Alright Naruto let's go" said Sarutobi, extending his hand for the young boy to grab a hold of.

"Jiji-san, where are we going now?" asked Naruto hoping it involved brothy and noodly goodness.

"Just follow me; I will explain everything when we get there." Naruto nodded but frowned slightly when he noticed they were moving away from his precious ramen.

XXXXXXXXXX

After several minutes of walking, Naruto found himself standing in the middle of a large training field. The surrounding area was designed for training in multiple environments such as deserts, forests, and even a swamp. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement because these areas were typically off limits to civilians due to the risk of being injured by Shinobi as they practiced. "Jiji-san, what are we doing now? Why are we way out here?"

"Well Naruto, we are in this training ground so that we have enough room" stated the Hokage.

"Room… room for what?"

With a twinkle in his sharp eyes Sarutobi answered "For your training to begin." A strong cough of astonishment and a dazed smile were Naruto's only response before passing out, the wizened old man could not have dreamed of a more satisfying response.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Author's Note: Okay, so that is the end of Chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it. Although it wasn't really a very long or exciting chapter it was necessary to build the foundations of the story. We should start to see more action very soon. Now I just have two quick notices for everyone, 1st- I know that Ayame's last name is not really Ichiraku in the manga but for this story it is. Ichiraku is simply the name of the restaurant because in Japanese it means "Place of Comfort" which fits perfectly because it is Naruto's one true place of comfort. 2nd- The interaction between Naruto and Yuugao is not a sign of what is to come. I simply added that because it was funny and boys, even very young ones, do in fact have a subconscious obsession with breasts. The two of them will not be hooking up later in the story because yuugao is not a cradle-robber, that would just be weird. OK, well anyways, please review the chapter and tell me how to improve. -- Until next we meet)


	6. Chapter 6: One student, Three Senseis

_Author's Note: Well I am back with the next installment of my story. The action will pick up soon, and I apologize for those of you who may have been bored senseless with the last one. Alright, on with the story._

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thinking

"**blah**" – Miya talking through mental link or Summon Boss

'**blah**' – summon boss thinking

(note: When Naruto is within his mindscape Miya speaks normally!)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Last Chapter: Sarutobi began planning Naruto training, both mental and physical. Also, Naruto was released from the hospital but fainted after hearing that he would be learning the way of the Shinobi._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto's Mindscape_

"What the heck? How did I end up back here?" asked Naruto as he looked around for his "big sister." "Nee-chan, where are you?"

"Right here," said a calm voice from directly behind the boy. "As for how you got here, you fainted." Miya smiled slightly.

"All I remember is Jiji-san taking me into this big field and then… th-then TELLING ME THAT HE WAS GONNA TEACH ME TO BE A NINJA!!!!" shouted the enthusiastic blonde as the events of the morning finally returned to him. HE began bouncing around exclaiming what an awesome ninja he would become and other such things while Miya just watched.

"Naruto-kun, I am very proud and excited for you but you really should wake up. The sooner you do the sooner you can begin training."

"Yipee, thanks Nee-chan" declared Naruto with a hug as the mindscape faded from his view.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Training ground 3_

Naruto finally began to stir from his excitement induced blackout. When he stood up he noticed the small smile that appeared on the old man's face and responded with a bright smile of his own.

"So old man what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked trying to conceal his eagerness.

"Before we begin Naruto, I need to explain a few things about the training to you."

Naruto stood quietly before the Hokage. First of all, I do not want to hear any complaint about what you will be taught, understood? We must pace your training, and I have my reasons for only teaching you certain things for right now, ok?"

"Yes Jiji-san."

"Alright, your training will consist of strength and physical training and considering that Yuugao has already taught you to mold chakra, you will also begin control exercises."

Before Sarutobi could continue Naruto interrupted. "Jiji-san what are control exercises?"

Sarutobi silently contemplated the best way to describe chakra control exercises in a way that even a small child would understand. "Well Naruto they are activities, little games that you do in order to improve your ability to mold chakra."

A simple "oh" was the only reply.

"We will work on these everyday from five to nine a.m. and after that you will be training with someone else."

"Someone else? Who?"

"Before I tell you how about we go get some ramen" stated the wizened Hokage.

"OH BOY!!!! RAMEN, I LOVE RAMEN!!!!" shouted Naruto as he started doing a rather disturbing dance while singing a song he wrote which outlines the wonders of the noodles and broth.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Naruto was in Heaven! Well, maybe not _Heaven_, but definitely his favorite place on Earth. The moment the young boy walked through the flaps into the stand he began to salivate.

"Hey Jiji-san, five bowls please!" said Naruto with a happy smile to the kind stand owner.

"Sure thing, Naruto. And for you, Hokage-sama?"

"Just one bowl of Chicken ramen for me please."

Light conversation developed while the ramen was being prepared, however, as soon as a bowl was set in front of him, Naruto forgot about everything else. With an enthusiastic "ITADAKIMASU" the young boy began to almost inhale his meal.

While Naruto was gorging himself on ramen Sarutobi was busy talking with the Ramen stand's owner, Teuchi Ichiraku. Without preamble the Hokage asked, "Teuchi-san, did your daughter happen to speak with you about my proposal?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, she was pretty excited when she returned from your office and told me all about it. We are honored that you thought of my daughter and I'll be glad to allow her to teach Naruto-kun. However, certain things are out of my control and I will still need her help here at the stand in the mornings to press the noodles and prepare the shop for the day as well as after lunch, cleaning the dishes before the dinner crowd. But if Naruto were to help with the dishes it would not take much time at all." Teuchi explained.

"Yes of course, I certainly understand. Running a ramen shop takes a lot of work; I plan to keep Naruto busy until nine a.m. would she be free around then?"

"Ah, that would be perfect. After the noodles have been pressed and the broth set to simmer the stand can be managed by one person easily enough."

With a smile the Hokage shifted his focus to Ayame. "Well Ayame-chan would you like to tutor Naruto-kun for me?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, I will do my very best."

Before long, Naruto was slurping down his seventh bowl of miso-pork ramen. 'This is definitely one of the best days of my life' thought the young boy as he examined the growing stack of dirty bowls upon the counter.

"Naruto?" the Hokage called for the fourth time. It took a few moments before Sarutobi was able to capture the boy's attention. 'How can he possibly like ramen this much?' With one final slurp Naruto shifted his gaze towards his surrogate grandfather. "Naruto, now that we have finished eating I would like to introduce you to your other sensei." Naruto looked around with anticipation wanting to meet the hardcore ninja that would teach him.

"Well where is he?" asked the boy.

"She is right here, Naruto." Sarutobi said putting emphasis on the word "she" as he motioned to Ayame.

"EH?" was Naruto's surprised and confused response.

"Ayame is going to be your other sensei; she is going to teach you to read and write."

"What do I need to know that stuff for?" pouted the blonde.

"Well Naruto-kun learning to read is very important." said Ayame.

"Yes it is," agreed the Hokage. "Every successful person whether a businessman, a politician, or a ninja needs to know how to read. A ninja that cannot read is easy to manipulate because often times they receive written orders. Furthermore, you would have absolutely no chance of becoming Hokage if you cannot read and write because of the paperwork." Sarutobi pointed out with a slight yet noticeable cringe.

Naruto was startled by the old man's words. After all, who knew that reading and writing could be such important skills? "Ok, well when do we start?"

"As I was telling you earlier, you and I will work every day from five to nine a.m. at training ground three. After that you are to come here and Ayame will begin your studies." Adopting a more serious tone the Hokage continued, "And Naruto, now that she is your teacher you must call her Ayame-sensei, do you understand?" Naruto pouted a bit but nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Good. Well, since Jiraiya will not be available for at least another hour how would you like to go to the park, Naruto?"

"Oh wow do you think I could play on the slide?" asked the young blonde with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Naruto, now say goodbye to Teuchi-san an Ayame-chan and we will go."

"Bye old man, bye sensei."

"Bye Naruto-kun, I will see you tomorrow at nine." And, with that the two began to walk towards one of the nicer parks bordering the high-scale residential area in which many of Konoha's clans reside.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Konoha Park_

Sarutobi and his young charge had barely been in the park for fifteen minutes and already the Hokage found himself becoming furious. The old man took several slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He truly cherished spending time with the child that he viewed as a grandson, and Naruto was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Today, as a special treat, Sarutobi had brought Naruto to the largest park in all of Konoha. Not only was the park large but it was also well kept and had a huge area especially for small children. This was due to the sheer number of children from the different clans that needed a place to play and socialize. Surely Naruto would make a friend in such a crowded playground.

However, the Hokage's initial assumption was quickly disproved. Upon seeing the young demon vessel many of the children were swooped up and ushered home. Other parents kept their children close at hand to ward off the "monster." Of course, all of this was happening around a completely oblivious Naruto. Now that is not to say that he did not noticed the glares, and feel the slight killer intent radiating from many around him, but these attitudes were completely normal. Content that his "Jiji-san" and his new "Nee-chan" would keep him safe, Naruto soon blocked out the negative vibes completely.

Meanwhile, the breathing exercises were not helping the Hokage with his anger. As he noticed yet another person sneer at his charge with barely concealed contempt Sarutobi began to seethe. 'How dare they? How DARE they? Even in front of me they are willing to push my law to the absolute brink.'

The old man had had enough! "Inuzuka-san, I will see you in my office first thing in the morning; maybe a few D- rank missions will teach you keep your killer intent under control."

"Hokage-sama, I haven't done anything wrong. I was simply practicing for future use, so why should I be assigned D-ranks?" said the feral looking ninja trying to worm his way out of trouble.

"Three things." stated Sarutobi. "First of all, you and I both know that you are lying. You are a twenty seven year old Chuunin with plenty of experience with KI, therefore, you should know about the adverse effects that it has both physically and psychologically." At this point the Hokage was leaking KI of his own. "This leads to point number two—ninja techniques are to be practices in the training grounds not on a playground full of small children. Also, you would do well to remember that as Hokage I do not require a reason to assign you a full year's worth of D-rank missions." By the end of the Hokage's explanation the Inuzuka looked ready to wet himself at the killer intent flooding from the old man.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama. Of course I should have known better." He declared before quickly vacating the area.

Throughout this ordeal Naruto had been happily playing on one of the many slides. However, there was one problem, Naruto was quickly becoming lonely and bored. The blonde always loved when his grandfather would take him to the park but he could only run up a set of steps and zip down the slide so many times before it got old.

'Well, maybe I will do it one more time. I wonder if Jiji-san will push me on one of the swings later?'

Naruto climbed the metal ladder once more. As his small behind made contact with the smooth metal, it appeared as though this time would be exactly like all the others. However, soon after pushing off from the slide's apex Naruto caught sight of three familiar people amongst a group of strangers off in a distant corner of the playground.

Upon landing, Naruto immediately set off to greet the others without so much as glancing at the Hokage.

When he was almost to the group Naruto called out, "Hey Hinata-chan!!!" full of joy and excitement. Finally he had found someone who might play with him.

Things did not happen quite as Naruto had anticipated. In the blink of an eye two teenage boys in bland white robes, with Konoha hitai-ate tied around their foreheads jumped between the children. These things barely registered in his mind as the young boy gazed at the faces of the two teens. Naruto inhaled sharply. Although they had the same weird eyes as Hiashi, they were different and _scary_. Their eyes were surrounded by bulging veins and held none of the kindness that Naruto had seen within the eyes of Hinata and her father.

Almost immediately after it began, it ended. "That's enough you two." came the stern command of Hyuga Hiashi. The two guards jumped away and the clan head rested his eyes upon the young blonde. "Well hello Naruto, I am glad to see that you are out playing again."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Hello Hiashi-sama, Hana-sama. I am very happy to see you again."

"It is good to see you too Naruto-kun" exclaimed the beautiful woman at Hiashi's side.

"Umm… can I ask a question?"

"Sure you can Naruto."

"Umm… d-do you th-think it would be al-right if h-Hinata-chan and I play together?" asked the clearly nervous boy.

Hinata was absolutely shocked. 'H-he actually w-wants to p-play with m-me?' the small girl thought to herself. 'No one e-ever w-wants me to play games.' So of course the shy girl began to poke her index fingers together while looking to her parents for approval.

"Well…" Hiashi began, "we were just about to return home."

"Oh" came the quiet and defeated response as the small boy looked away with glistening eyes. As much as it pained Hiashi to upset the child he really did have business he needed to attend to at his estate. However, suddenly Hiashi saw something that made his heart ache to the extent that for one of the few times since becoming clan head Hiashi decided that his work could wait.

What Hiashi had seen was the look of pure distress and disappointment that passed through his young daughter's eyes. 'I can't do this to my Hinata. She has a hard enough time making friends. How can another hour hurt?' he thought quietly.

"I tell you what Naruto, we can stay for a little while longer and if Hinata wants to play then I have no problem with it."

Naruto's attention quickly averted to the shy little girl standing beside her mother. Slowly a gentle smile graced her lips as the realization that she had a playmate set in. Hana looked down at her daughter and calmly asked, "Well Hinata, would you like to play with Naruto-kun for a while?" In answer Hinata happily nodded her head as a slight blush spread across her checks.

"Wow thanks Hiashi-sama! You are the GREATEST!" proclaimed the excited blonde as he ran forward and hugged the man's thigh. After declaring his thanks Naruto turned to Hinata. "Come on Hinata-chan, let's go swing." And with that he grabbed the young girl's hand and led her towards the nearest swing-set.

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Hiashi_

"I am glad you could stay for a while longer Hiashi" stated Sarutobi as he revealed himself from behind one of the many bushes. "I was beginning to think Naruto would never find a play partner, and things appear to be getting worse for some reason."

"Idiots." Hana huffed under her breathe. "I can not believe so many treat poor Naruto like this." Hiashi looked down. As shameful as it was, even many members of his own clan treated Naruto poorly, one of the best examples being the council of elders.

"Anyways, since you are here I would like to speak business with you briefly." announced the old man.

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"I think you should know that a delegation from Kumogakure will be arriving on the day after Christmas to begin peace talks. Considering the Raikage's interest in the Byakugan I believed I should give you ample notice."

"I appreciate your concern Hokage-sama, and I will use the time wisely."

Hana Hyuuga leaned into her husband and softly whispered, "That may in fact be the cutest thing I have ever seen" as she pointed towards Naruto and their daughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Naruto and Hinata_

The children were having an absolutely wonderful time. Naruto honestly could not remember ever being happier. He finally had a friend.

At the moment Naruto was gently helping Hinata onto the swing. As soon as she had a firm grip on the chains he walked behind her and gave her a small push, then another. Slowly Hinata began to gain both speed and height. The young girl was enthralled. She had been on a swing many times, but never before had it been so much fun. Briefly forgetting her shy nature, Hinata called out to the boy. "Push me higher, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto quickly obliged as he added just a bit more power to his pushes. By this time he had a steady rhythm going. He would push her forward and then run backwards so that she would go right over his head. Then when she started back towards the ground he would run forward again just I time to give her another push.

Everything was going fine until Hinata lost her grip as she was traveling backwards over Naruto's head. Normally this was her favorite part of swinging because she would get butterflies in her tummy every time she reached the zenith of her ascent. This time however, she screamed as she lost hold of the chains and began to fall from the rubber seat.

A sudden scream surprised Naruto and he looked up at Hinata just in time to have the young girl fall directly on him. He was able to catch the girl but given his size they both fell on the ground with Hinata on top of Naruto. "Are you OK, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked full of concern as he held his new friend.

"I think so Naruto-kun. Are you OK?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he smiled at her. "Of course I'm OK Hinata-chan."

The two children were dusting themselves off as the three adults arrived at the swing set. After checking to make sure the two were alright Sarutobi spoke to Naruto. "Well Naruto it is about time for us to leave. Say goodbye."

"Buh bye Hiashi-sama. Bye Hana-sama."

"We will see you later Naruto-kun" said Hana.

"Bye Hinata-chan, I had a lot of fun today and I hope to see you again soon."

With that the Hokage and the blonde started their trek towards Konoha's Hot springs as the Hyuuga family headed the opposite way to the clan house.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Konoha Hot springs_

After several minutes of searching without any luck the Hokage and his young charge heard a perverted giggle that alerted them to the position of their prey.

"Jiriaya would you please drop the jutsu?"

Jiriaya sudden appeared before the two, startling Naruto greatly. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great! Especially since I am going to learn to be a ninja!" replied the blonde with a bright smile.

"Here Jiriaya. This is everything from Naruto's room that he may need while he is with you." said Sarutobi while extending a scroll towards the old pervert. "Well Naruto I will see you in the morning, make sure you are on time to the training ground."

"Hai, Jiji-san."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Konoha Forest _

Roughly half an hour after they left the hot springs Naruto and Jiriaya came to a halt in the middle of a small clearing well secluded from Konoha-proper.

"Alright Naruto first things first, I am going to teach you the proper way to erect a tent."

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon when the two finished setting up camp. Jiraiya was a tiny bit annoyed that it had taken so long but understood that it was important to do things slowly and carefully to teach Naruto. Currently the old pervert and the young blonde were relaxing and admiring the many shades of purple and orange cast across the western sky.

When the sun finally set Naruto looked over at Jiraiya with a confused appearance.

"What are you thinking about gaki?" asked Jiraiya.

"I was just trying to think of what to call you. You are old, but I can't call you Jiji-san and Jiraiya-sensei just doesn't sound right."

"Just call me sensei, kid. Don't worry about the Jiraiya-sensei; sensei works just fine."

"Oh, I guess." Naruto said, a tiny bit disappointed that he could not give Jiraiya one of his affectionate nicknames. He had already decided on names for both Yuugao and Tsunade. Because of his treatment in the hospital, Naruto decided he would refer to Yuugao as "nee-chan" since she looked after him and was quite young. Also, he dubbed Tsunade, "Baa-chan" do to the fact that, although she looks young, Miya-neechan had revealed that she was in fact as old as Jiraiya.

Jiraiya and Naruto talked for a few minutes so that Jiraiya could get to know his Godson better and Naruto could sate some of his curiosity concerning ninja. After a while though Jiraiya decided that it was time for bed considering Naruto's early morning.

"Alright Naruto, it is time for bed."

"Aww man. Why I gotta go to sleep?" Naruto whined.

"You don't want to be tired for your first day of training do you?" Naruto shook his head adamantly. "That's what I thought. Now get in your sleeping bag so you will be rested in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Training Ground 3_

Naruto was so excited about his ninja training that he arrived at the training ground twenty minutes early. After only a few minutes of waiting Sarutobi arrived and sent Naruto a smirk. "Wonderful, I am glad to see that you are here on time, early even. Very good!" Naruto smiled proudly as the old man continued. "Now we have a few things to discuss first and then I will begin your actual training." Sarutobi asked Naruto about his evening with Jiraiya, suspicious that his student may have broken his promise to limit his teaching to simple camping. After Naruto explained what the two had done the night before, Sarutobi was satisfied and changed the subject.

"Alright Naruto, your training begins now. I would like you to put these around your arms and legs please." he said handing four weighted belts to Naruto. "These are small weights that will help you grow stronger as you train."

Once Naruto had secured the belts around his limbs, Sarutobi continued. "Now Naruto I would like you to run around the edge of this training field as many times as you possibly can for the next thirty minutes."

"Ok, Jiji-san" was Naruto's only reply as he took off around the perimeter of training ground 3.

The Hokage stood beside a tree silently as he waited for Naruto to finish the laps. Sarutobi hoped that thirty minutes would be adequate depleting some of Naruto's massive stamina.

With the laps completed, Sarutobi began to teach Naruto the proper ways to punch and kick a target without hurting yourself. After Naruto had the basic idea the old Hokage set him in front of one of the many training posts and instructed him to strike the log fifty times with each limb respectively.

Sarutobi watched as the boy practiced his punches and kicks. Every time Naruto improperly struck the post he would correct him and ask the blonde to restart the set a zero. He was proud of his "grandson." Although Naruto's hands were clearly in agony from punching a solid object so many times, he still tried to hide the pain and completed his exercise with only a flinch. By the time Naruto had correctly completed two hundred consecutive strikes, it was already almost eight o'clock.

"Alright Naruto, since it is almost time to go I would like you to practice running around the edge of the field again as a cool-down exercise. Naruto nodded his head and silently began running once more.

Thirty minutes later Naruto collapsed to the ground exhausted. He had given his training everything he had. He held nothing back, and it felt good! "Naruto it is time for you to go meet Ayame-chan at the ramen shop."

After saying goodbye Naruto made his way back into town. Within minutes he arrived at his favorite place on Earth, Ichiraku Ramen.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Ichiraku Ramen_

"Good morning Jiji-san, good morning nee-chan."

"That's 'sensei' now Naruto" said Ayame with a teasing smile.

"Oh, oops. Good morning Ayame-sensei!" the boy corrected sheepishly.

After a quick bowl of Naruto's favorite ramen the two went into the back room where a small table with a thin textbook, a pad of paper, and a brush and ink pot had been setup.

"OK Naruto, today I am going to teach you the proper way to write Kanji and I will also show you how to write several important words. Sound good?"

"Great, sensei"

For the next few hours the two studied. Ayame instructed Naruto in the proper stroke order for writing Kanji and explained that this was important because it not only made them more uniform but also made it quicker to write. They only stopped for short breaks during the study session. Ayame discovered that despite Naruto's amazing potential he would quickly lose focus without something to keep him attentive. So, Ayame decided to reward the blonde with a bowl of ramen after every five words he could write.

After the lunch crowd had dispersed the two children helped with the dishes before returning to work. That afternoon was mostly spent by Ayame showing Naruto a common word and asking if he recognized it. Unsurprisingly, one of the few words that the young boy knew was "ramen."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Konoha Forest_

As usual Naruto had eaten dinner with the Ichiraku's and now he was settled in his sleeping bag with droopy eyes. In his first day Naruto had learned to write twenty different words, several of which consisted of multiple characters. He was proudest of two words in particular; _"Uzumaki"_ and _"Naruto"_, and he couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Author's Note: OK, so that was chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter the action will pick up. OK, I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY A SLIGHT CROSSOVER, HOWEVER, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS IDEA I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS. Anyways, please read and review!!_

_P.S. __ I AM BEGINNING TO WRITE A SECOND FANFICTION WHICH TAKES A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TAKE ON THE ENTIRE NARUTO UNIVERSE. UNFORTUNATELY I CAN'T THINK OF AN APPROPRIATE NAME. WHEN I THINK OF ONE I WILL INTRODUCE THE NEW STORY. -- Historywhiz  
_


	7. Chapter 7: One Bloody Night

_Author's Note: Hey guys, well I'm back with chapter seven. I apologize for the delay but school has to come first. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews. Now on with the story!  
_

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thinking

"blah" – Miya talking through mental link or Summon Boss

'blah' – summon boss thinking

(note: When Naruto is within his mindscape Miya speaks normally!)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Last Chapter: Naruto finally began his training. Jiraiya focused on teaching the boy simple camping and survival skills, Ayame focused on reading and writing, and Sarutobi began teaching Naruto the basics for taijutsu. Also, Naruto finally found a playmate in the form of Hinata Hyuuga._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hokage Tower_

For the last several weeks Naruto had been following the same exact schedule. At five a.m. he would meet Sarutobi at training ground three and endure four hours of exhausting training, and from nine a.m. until four p.m. Naruto would study reading and writing with Ayame Ichiraku, with only short breaks to eat ramen or help wash dishes. Then, like clockwork, at four Jiraiya would visit the ramen shop to escort Naruto back to their camp and instruct the boy in building traps or the proper way to conceal his presence from outsiders.

Today however was Christmas Day, and Naruto had the day off. Jiraiya had allowed the boy to sleep in while he made his way towards the Hokage tower. When the white-haired pervert arrived to his old sensei's office he found that the other two were already waiting for him.

"Ah Jiraiya please have a seat." stated the Hokage. "This should only take a few minutes. I have called the two of you here to discuss Naruto's progress. So Jiraiya if you will."

"The gaki is a natural. He absorbs everything about camping and survival training that I throw at him. I suppose it is due to his history with the…" Jiraiya trailed off, reluctant to mention Naruto's interactions with the more hateful villagers and Shinobi of the village.

"I see. I too have found Naruto to be doing an exemplary job with his taijutsu and chakra training. At first he had some difficulty controlling his chakra because of the sheer amount he possesses but he was eventually able to overcome that obstacle." Sarutobi stated with a pleased tinkle in his eyes. "Ayame-chan, what can you tell us about Naruto's training?"

"Umm, he is doing ok, but he gets bored really quickly and the more bored he is the more hyper he gets." Ayame explained. I test him everyday when we first begin and when we finish to make sure he is remembering the things I teach him, and so far he can read and write close to three hundred different words."

"Very good Ayame. I am proud of you! Keep up the good work."

Ayame smiled brightly at the praise she had just received. "I will certainly try Hokage-sama."

"Well that is all I needed from you Ayame so you may leave now if you like."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." and with that she exited the office to go help her father with the Christmas crowd at the stand. For some reason ramen was a very popular dish to eat on Christmas and thus the father/daughter duo were constantly busy.

After the office door was once again securely closed Sarutobi withdrew his pipe from the top desk drawer and began packing tobacco into it. Once it was lit he looked at his student with a serious demeanor.

"I know that look. What is it this time?" asked Jiraiya.

"It's just… I am worried about tomorrow and the future it will bring." The old man took a long drag from his pipe. "The Kumo emissary will be arriving at the border tomorrow and will be in our village first thing in the morning on the 27th if all goes according to plan. However, for some reason I feel very uneasy about this whole ordeal."

"That's only nature sensei. Trickery is a constant in our line of work, so it is perfectly normal that you would be cautious of foul play." reasoned the white-haired Sannin.

Sarutobi nodded. "I was also thinking that Naruto's training will have to be put on hold until after the Cloud ninjas are gone. It would not be wise to appear to have undue interest in a small orphan that resembles our late Hokage."

"True sensei, but I don't think we have to completely stop. He won't be able to train with you given how busy you will be but I could supervise him."

"No you will also be needed at the negotiations."

In response Jiraiya produced a single shadow clone which said "Why not do both? The original Jiraiya nodded and continued, "I will stay and watch the gaki while he practices his morning routine and my Kage Bunshin can take part in the peace talks."

Sarutobi almost laughed, "Nice try Jiraiya. I want you at the meeting not a clone, however, I like your plan. Use a shadow clone to monitor Naruto's practice for the time being. He has almost perfected the leaf balancing exercise so I would also like you to show him the tree walking exercise. If Naruto can learn to control those massive reserves efficiently, he could surpass his father some day."

The old man was quiet for a few moments so Jiraiya decided to speak. "Is there anything else sensei? If not I need to go make sure that squirt hasn't gotten into any trouble."

"We're done for now, but I expect to see you again at the welcoming ceremony when the Kumo delegation arrives later this week."

Nodding in response Jiraiya jumped from the office window thinking, 'Ah, now time for some research.'

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hyuuga Estate_

A very excited two year old girl ran through her house opening every closet she came across and peeked inside. Hinata was on a mission. She knew that her parents had hidden her birthday presents somewhere and she was searching furiously to find them.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" came an amused feminine voice.

"With a small "eep" Hinata turned around to face her mother. She had the classic "caught with your hand in the cookie jar" look upon her face and she blushed lightly. "Nothing mama" was the young girl's reply.

"Really? Are you sure you weren't looking for any birthday presents?" Hinata lowered her head in embarrassment and admitted that she was in fact snooping for gifts. "It's alright honey but just wait two more days and you can have them."

"OK. Umm, kaa-chan, why is my third birthday so special?"

"Well Hinata, it is an old tradition to have a special celebration for a child's third birthday because in the old days, it was not an uncommon event for children to die at a very young age. However, if they survived until they were three the children had a much better chance of reaching adulthood. The other reason your birthday is such a big deal this year is because you will officially be recognized as the clan heiress."

"Oh, well umm… will there be a lot of people at my party?" Hinata enjoyed meeting new people but it also made her very nervous.

"Yes dear, there will be quite a few people including lots of people from the different major clans."

"Will Naruto-kun be there?"

The question caught Hana off guard. She knew that the council would throw a fit if the boy so much as set foot within the walls of the estate but she also knew that he was important to Hinata. "Would you like him to come to your party?" Hinata responded with a spirited nod and happy smile. "OK, we will have to ask your father though."

Hinata immediately scampered off to her father's office and knocked on the door.

Within the study Hiashi Hyuuga sat examining the price list for the coming festivities. "Hmm it feels as though something is missing." Upon hearing a knock on the door Hiashi responded with a simple "Enter."

"Tou-san, are you busy?"

The Hyuuga clan head smiled seeing his daughter. "No I am not too busy for you, Hinata." Hearing his response the young girl walked up to his desk and quickly climbed into his lap. "Well Hinata did you need anything?"

"Oh, I was ho-hoping that it would be alright if n-n-Naruto-kun c-came to my birthday." the child stated nervously.

Hiashi frowned, not because he was against the idea but because he knew he would never receive the necessary approval from the elders' council to allow the boy into the estate. "Unfortunately, Naruto won't be able to come to the party..." Seeing the frown that spread across his daughter's features he quickly amended, "however, if you would like we can go to the park after the party is over and you may spend some time with him then."

Hinata smiled and hugged her father in thanks before running out of the office to inform her mother of the new plans.

XXXXXXXXXX

_December 27 _

The sun was barely above the horizon but the Konohagakure was already a hive of activity. Today was the day that the Kumo envoy would arrive and peace would hopefully return to the Elemental Lands. Everywhere, civilians and Shinobi alike were hanging decorations and cleaning shops in an attempt to impress the foreign guests. The only sector of the village that was not preparing to welcome the Kumo ambassadors was the Hyuuga manor. However, things were no quieter within the walls of the Clan Compound than outside. Throughout the house, branch family members hurried to complete last minute tasked before the young heiress' Birthday party began.

Unfortunately, it had been changed from an afternoon party to a morning one at the last moment because of a ceremony which would be held as welcome for the Shinobi from Kumogakure. Just as the final dishes were being transported from the kitchen to the large garden behind the Main House, the first guests began to arrive. Over the next thirty minutes more and more guests appeared. Hiashi surveyed the garden to see exactly who had come. In all he counted roughly one hundred and fifty people, many of whom were from prominent clans or families within the village.

Wishing to begin the party, Hiashi called for attention after allowing the guests sufficient time to make themselves comfortable. "Welcome everyone to the Hyuuga manor. I thank each of you for coming to celebrate my daughter's third birthday, and I hope that you enjoy your time here." After a moments pause Hiashi continues, "Now, without further ado, I would like to introduce my daughter and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata." Everyone turned to see a young girl walk out of the main house accompanied by her mother. She wore a beautiful lavender kimono made of silk. On the gown were two crimson rose vines, which were stitched as though they grew from the helm of the kimono to the shoulders. The small girl was extremely nervous around so many strangers but walked out with as much grace as possible, determined to make her father proud. As she progressed closer to Hiashi, Hinata could she the sparkle in his eyes which betrayed the feelings hidden by his neutral expression.

For the next hour the young girl stood with her parents patiently greeting each of her guests and thanking them for attending the party. About halfway through the process, three wild-looking individuals approached Hinata. "Hello Hinata, it is nice to meet you. My name is Tsume Inuzuka and this is my son Kiba, and my daughter Hana, motioning to the left and the right in turn."

"It is v-very ni-nice to m-meet you in-Inuzuka-sama. t-Thank you f-for c-c-coming to my b-birthday p-party." replied the nervous heiress as she eyed the feral looking family.

'Interesting' thought Tsume, 'to think that such a shy and timid girl is actually going to be the Hyuuga head, I must think more about this later.' "I hope you have a wonderful birthday dear" stated Tsume before ushering her children away.

After all the introductions were out of the way the party progressed like a normal three year old's party, with the children playing games while the parents watched and chatted amongst themselves.

When the celebration finally ended Hinata was surprised that she had actually had fun, however, she was not upset that everyone was leaving. In fact she was excited because this meant she could go play with Naruto in the park. As the door closed behind the last guest Hinata looked up at her parents. "Can we go to the park now?"

Hiashi laughed at his normally complacent daughter's impatience. "Of course, let's go find Naruto."

"Daddy, how do you know Naruto will be at the park?"

"I just have a feeling he will be there waiting to see you" replied the clanhead as he thought back to the previous day.

XXXXXXXXXX

(_Flashback) Hokage Tower _

_Hiashi breathed a sigh of relief as he was finally admitted into the Hokage's office. "Ah Hiashi, to what do I owe this visit."_

"_Hokage-sama, as you are aware my daughter's birthday is tomorrow, and it is for that reason that I have come. Hinata wishes for Naruto-kun to attend the party but we both know that the council would never allow such a thing. Therefore, I promised her that the two of them could play together in the park after the party was over." Hiashi explained. _

"_I see, well actually that would be excellent. I have been wondering what to do with Naruto during all the festivities tomorrow; if he were with you in the park that would be great."_

"_Thank you Hokage-sama this will surely make my daughter happy." With that the Hyuuga clanhead turned and left the office with a polite bow._

_(End Flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Konoha Park_

When Hinata, her parents, and the branch family guards arrived at the park they found the young blonde haired boy standing near a see-saw with his hands behind his back. Upon seeing them, Naruto ran forward to greet them. "Hey Hiashi-sama, Hana-sama, thank you for letting Hinata and I play together today."

"You are quite welcome Naruto." Hana Hyuuga replied.

Naruto then turned to the youngest Hyuuga. "Hey Hinata-chan. How are you doing?"

Hinata's cheeks flushed slightly but she softly answered, "I am good Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at Hinata as he slowly began to move his arm from behind his back. "I heard your birthday was today so I got you something; it's not much but I hope you like it." And with that Naruto exposed his right hand to reveal a single lavender flower. When Hinata did not respond Naruto began to feel extremely nervous. "When I saw it, the flower reminded me of your eyes so I thought you might like it."

Suddenly Hinata began to blush furiously and felt lightheaded. Fortunately, she was able to gain control of herself. She slowly took the flower from the blonde and inspected it for a moment. "Thank you Naruto, I love your gift. It's beautiful." After examining the flawless petals for a little longer Hinata handed the flower to her mother and the two children scurried off to play.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been several hours since the two children began playing and neither one seemed inclined to stop any time soon. Unfortunately, it was starting to get late and Hiashi had no intention for his daughter to be out after dark while Kumo ninjas were inside the village, even if he was there to look after her. "I am sorry children but it is time for us to go home Hinata."

"Yes tou-san" was her simple reply as she began to climb down from the monkey bars.

"Ahh man, we barely got to play at all" pouted Naruto.

Hana giggled quietly as she noted that they had arrived at the park just under five hours ago. "Well Naruto, maybe we will be able to come back sometime soon."

Naruto smiled at this. "That would be great 'cause I really enjoy playing here." As the Hyuugas began to walk away Naruto remembered something important and yelled "Bye Hinata-chan, Happy Birthday!" Once the dark-haired family was out of sight Naruto turned around to return to the clearing in which he and his white-haired sensei were staying.

XXXXXXXXXX

The night was still young but the Hyuuga compound was dark and quiet. Almost everyone was exhausted from the day's festivities so the majority of the clan retired to their beds earlier than usual. Unbeknownst to the inhabitants, the estate was being watched. Just beyond the range of the Byakugan four ninja quietly observed different sides of the main House while two others memorized the patrol patterns of the Hyuuga guards. Suddenly the earpieces that each ninja was wearing came to life as one of the Shinobi announced, "Target spotted… second floor, fourth window from the right, wall facing towards the village."

"Good work" responded the group leader, "reconvene at camp to prepare everything."

Each ninja whispered "hai" before melding into the surrounding shadows.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Random clearing – Deep within Konoha Forest_

It was just past midnight and Konoha's Super pervert was nowhere to be found. Uzumaki Naruto lay in his sleeping bag staring up at the blanket of stars as he waited for his sensei to return to the campsite. 'Today was a lot of fun' he thought, 'I wish I could spend time with Hinata every day.'

All of the sudden Naruto felt a familiar presence within his mind. "**So you enjoyed yourself Naru-kun?**" Since first meeting his tenant, Naruto and Miya had grown very close.

'I sure did Miya-neechan. I really like playing on the playground when Hinata is with me.' Naruto proceeded to tell Miya about his day and everything the two children had done while at the park. Although Miya already knew what Naruto had done, experiencing it through his senses, she enjoyed listening as the blonde happily recounted everything.

After the two had been talking for a short time they fell into a comfortable silence. Naruto always felt much safer and more _wanted_ when his nee-chan would simply meld her mind with his, allowing them to talk through the seal. However, this process triggered a unique side-effect. When they linked their minds, it heightened Naruto's senses and improved Miya's awareness of the outside world.

It was only after a few moments of silence had passed that Miya realized that something was "off." The forest was silent, completely silent. For some reason the nocturnal animals that usually produced a symphony of noises during the night were nowhere to be heard. After straining her senses for a few moments, Miya discovered the source of the silence; a group of Shinobi, using a sound suppression technique was making its way towards the clearing that Naruto occupied. At first Miya panicked thinking they were coming to harm her Naru-kun but something about that idea felt wrong.

Suddenly Naruto lifted his head and gasped. 'Nee-chan, I think Hinata-chan is close by. What would she be doing way out here in the middle of the night? I bet Hiashi-sama would not be happy about that.' With Naruto's statement everything fell into place, the Shinobi, the sound suppression, the fact that they were in a secluded section of the forest making their way towards the village walls.

"**Naruto," **Miya spoke with urgency, **"someone is attempting to kidnap Hinata-chan; you need to run get help." **

Naruto flew from his sleeping bag but surprised Miya when he did not run towards the village. **"Naruto what are you doing? We need to go find help." **

'But Nee-chan, what happens if they escape from the village? I won't let them take Hinata-chan!'

Miya was proud of her container but was also extremely worried because the blonde would be sorely outmatched. A group of fully trained Shinobi versus a three year old could hardly be considered a match, even if the child was the vessel for the strongest demon known to man., 'I will protect you until the end my Naru-kun, that I swear.' Miya thought quietly.

Naruto hid himself within a bush as the group of Shinobi passed overhead. He waited quietly just as Jiraiya-sensei had taught, and watched for an opening. Just after the group had passed him a muffled sob escaped from a small sack that was draped over the lead ninja's shoulder.

"Damn I'm tired of this brat!" exclaimed the ninja. He roughly dropped the sack to the ground while demanding, "Shut the fuck up, brat or I'll cut out your tongue."

Witnessing the abusive manner in which his one and only friend was being treated, Naruto charged out of his cover. "Don't you hurt Hinata-chan, or I'll kill you" he screamed to get the attention of the Shinobi squad. The group of ninja simply laughed after spotting the short blonde that was stupid enough to threaten six Jounin. As they turned to face him, the moonlight passed over their faces for the first time, and reflected off the hitai-ites they each wore identifying them as Kumo nin.

Naruto pulled out one of his training kunai from his leg pouch to show the foreign ninja that he meant business but it only made them laugh harder. Without warning one of the Shinobi loosed a barrage of shurikan and kunai at the young boy, absolutely positive they would hit their target. However, with a warning from Miya, the blonde was able to escape the sharp metal which greatly astonished the Kumo ninjas.

Naruto then began to compress his chakra as his nee-chan instructed. The hope was that the resulting chakra pulse would alert any nearby ANBU patrols to the trouble in the clearing. Unfortunately, the leader of the Kumo Shinobi recognized what Naruto was attempting to do and made his move. He appeared behind Naruto in the blink of an eye using shunshin no jutsu, and with no remorse the stocky Jounin buried a kunai into Naruto's back with only the ring of the hilt exposed to the elements. Naruto immediately dropped to the ground grimacing in agony. The pain was so excruciating that he could not even scream.

Seeing the boy fall to the ground, the squad leader turned to continue the trek away from the village. "Hey boss shouldn't we finish the kid? What if he manages to get help?"

"No, we've wasted enough time. Anyways, that brat's as good as dead; no one can survive the amount of blood he will lose from that wound." With that he roughly slung the sack which contained Hinata over his right shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto's Mindscape_

To escape the inconceivable pain, Naruto receded into his mindscape where he was comforted by his loving sister figure. "Shhh, it is all right Naru-kun. You will be as good as new in no time."

"B-b-b-but what a-a-bout h-h-hinata-ch-chan?" Naruto sobbed, "w-We have t-to save her!" Hearing how devastated Naruto was at the prospect of losing Hinata, Miya split her attention between comforting the young child and saving his friend.

"She will be alright Naruto-kun. I promise I will protect her." Miya whispered in his ear in a soothing tone.

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Meanwhile) Konoha Forest_

The six Shinobi had taken only three strides before they were frozen as an aura of absolute rage swept over them. Even for seasoned Jounin, the intensity of the killer intent was almost more than they could bare. Slowly, they turned around to see the same small blonde from before standing with fists clenched and head lowered. A dark red glow began to emanate from the child's body as he stood there. The Jounin watched in horror as the child's form began to morph. "What is he?!" whispered the youngest of the Kumo ninja, as he and his comrades slid into defensive stances to guard against the monster they now faced.

Instead of attacking right away, Miya completed the instructions she had given Naruto. She condensed some of her chakra and forced it out of Naruto's tenketsu. The resulting chakra pulse washed over the village more like a shockwave than anything else, and it continued well past the furthest reaches of Konoha. Instantly the entire village came to life, windows shattered in almost every house, old men awoke in puddles of cold sweat, babies began to scream, and every able body, including the reserve ninja rushed to the epicenter of the blast.

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Hokage_

"NARUTO!" Instantly fully awake the Hokage jumped to his window. "I have to get there quickly."

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Jiraiya and Tsunade_

The two legendary ninja were relaxing at a bar drinking and playing a friendly game of cards when a palpable wave of energy washed over them. Although they had not been in the village the night Miya was sealed they instantly realized what was happening and rushed to the scene.

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Hiashi_

Hiashi woke with a feeling of dread and activated his doujutsu to search for the cause. But the thing that immediately caught his attention was that Hinata was not in her bed, as a matter of fact, she was nowhere within the walls of the compound. Hiashi had a strong feeling that if he found the source of the disturbance he would also find his daughter so he quickly made his way into the woods followed closely by the Branch house.

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Naruto/Miya_

By the time the fastest of the responders had arrived, they found the young boy enveloped in a thick layer of red chakra that danced around his form like flames. The child's appearance had changed substantially. His normally unruly blonde hair had grown several inches longer and flowed wildly in the wind. His fingernails had sharpened and extended into what closely resembled claws, and his canines resembled those of a wolf or similar carnivorous prowler. However, the most striking and nerve racking change was the appearance of the boy's eyes. No longer did beautiful cobalt blue eyes shine out before the world; now they were replaced by pitiless crimson orbs that seemed to promise death to any foolish enough to threaten the boy. Sarutobi soon arrived and surveyed the scene. He began barking out orders at once, commanding the ANBU to block off the area to all Shinobi below Jounin status, and ordering that absolutely no one approach Naruto until the threat had subsided.

The leaf Shinobi were unable to interfere in the confrontation because it was impossible to determine who had instigated the fight. Also, the Kumo ambassador was amongst the group of Shinobi which now faced a thoroughly pissed Jinchuuriki. It would not bode well for international relations to attack the ambassador without reason, and the fact that he also happened to be the Raikage's nephew only made the situation worse.

By this time, two of the Kumo Shinobi already lay dead and the Konoha ninjas could only watch as Naruto battled the other four. Realizing the magnitude of the situation the foreign ninjas created five Lightning clones apiece and fired multiple ninjutsu at the boy before turning to flee. Miya expertly controlled Naruto's body to dodge the attacks and decided to display a legendary jutsu which had not been seen in over three years.

She was not positive that the technique would work considering she had never used it before, but Miya decided to give it a try. 'Alright' she thought to herself, "it is all about the transfer of matter and energy.' The twenty Lightning clones surrounded Naruto in an attempt to allow their creators to escape during the confusion. However, the distraction did not last nearly as long as they had hoped when the blonde suddenly vanished in a crimson flash.

In that brief moment, four things took place which shocked every ninja in the area. In the blink of an eye, the young blonde had dispatched all of the clones that had surrounded him. In addition, the child had also caught the originals as they fled, still in their defensive formation. The formation looked almost like a diamond, with one ninja in the front and back and two ninja between them. One of the middle two Shinobi was easily recognizable as the Raikage's nephew. Upon catching the squad, Naruto forced a kunai through the base of the last ninja's skull before proceeding to the middle, where he caught the ambassador around the neck with his sharpened claws. In one swift motion the enraged blonde tore out the leader's throat, unsheathed the ambassador's katana and impaled the third Shinobi. Before any of the bodies hit the ground Naruto caught the small brown sack which was falling along with the ambassador's corpse. Naruto then turned to face the last Cloud ninja. The lone Jounin, knowing that he stood absolutely no chance against such a monster, attempted the only feasible course of action. As he began to surrender he was stopped as Naruto spoke for the first time since being stabbed. **"YOU WILL ****NEVER**** HURT HINATA-CHAN AGAIN!"** This statement confused many of the gathered Leaf ninja, however, a few of the more observant Jounin caught on to the implications. Before anyone had time to question the statement the child moved once again. The next thing anyone saw, Naruto's hand was protruding from between the limp Jounin's shoulder blades.

After dispatching the last of the foreign Shinobi, The boy fell to the ground exhausted, but still clung tightly to the bundle in his arms. Many people began to wonder about this behavior. "What is so important about that bag" voiced one young Jounin.

Not surprisingly, it was Hiashi Hyuuga who revealed the truth as his Byakugan faded from his eyes. "He is protecting that bag because my daughter is inside of it. Sometime during the night my daughter was apparently abducted by the 'peace' delegation and young Naruto has saved her life."

"That's ridiculous, why would they risk being discovered kidnapping the Hyuuga clan heiress just hours after signing a peace accord? Obviously that demon is responsible for all of this!" shouted one onlooker while pointing towards the blonde.

At this a massive outcry erupted demanding Naruto be put to death because of the display. "Hokage-sama can't you see that the demon is mocking the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage? The Hiraishin no Jutsu is the pinnacle of Shinobi achievements and yet that thing dares to flaunts it at us; we must avenge the Yondaime's honor by finishing what he started.

Hearing all of these threats, Miya glared at anyone who advanced towards Naruto's body. All of a sudden, a familiar young woman broke through the crowd and dashed towards the boy. Many called for her to stop but in her worry for her daughter, Hana Hyuuga did not care what fate awaited her. Although she would never be able to exactly explain why, Hana trusted that Naruto would not attack her, even in such as feral form. When she reached the children, she slowed down and extended her arms to show she meant no harm. Since Miya knew that Hana cared for Naruto, she trusted the Hyuuga to look after him and the young boy slumped into her arms unconscious. As soon as he fell into her arms the entire group of Shinobi could see the dagger buried deep in Naruto's back.

Seeing that the demon was incapacitated both the Uchiha and Inuzuka clans prepared to remove the threat the child posed to the village once and for all. However, before they had the chance to strike, Hiashi Hyuuga, as well as the entirety of the Hyuuga branch family stood between them and their target, eyes blazing. The evening was becoming more heated by the moment as the old clan hatreds flared once again. Before things spiraled completely out of control the Hokage took action. Flashing through twenty hand seals, Sarutobi erected an earthen barrier between the two factions before any Konoha blood was spilled. "ENOUGH!" he demanded as his subjects gazed up at him. "You will all return home and leave this matter to myself and the Shinobi Council. Everything that has been seen tonight is an S-rank village secret and anyone found discussing the night's events in inappropriate company will be charged with treason." Seeing the fire that was burning in the old Hokage's eyes frightened the assembled Shinobi. As everyone began to leave, the old man called for an emergency session of the council to convene within the hour.

When he finally lowered the Earth wall that protected Naruto, Sarutobi found Tsunade was already examining the boy. "We need to get him to a medical facility stat!" she announced gravely.

"The hospital might not be safe at the moment" stated Hiashi, "I insist that you bring him to my estate. I believe you will find the infirmary sufficient, and much better guarded."

Sarutobi nodded. "Thank you Hiashi. That would help greatly, though I believe I will assign an ANBU squad to assist with security just to be on the safe side." With the motion of his right hand the Hokage summoned one of his most trusted teams: ANBU black ops squad 03 led by Hatake Kakashi. "Inu, I have a priority mission for your squad, do you accept?"

"Hai"

"Good, I need the three of you to help protect Naruto at the Hyuuga Compound until I personally return to retrieve the boy. If anyone besides me tries to walk out with the boy take them out. Do you understand?"

Again a simple "Hai" was the response as the black ops scattered to provide support from the shadows.

Sarutobi then called to Tsunade to get her attention. "Tsunade, I must go deal with the chaos brewing in the council. Please stay with Naruto-kun until Hiashi and I return." With a nod of affirmation, Tsunade and the others began the journey to the Hyuuga compound while Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Hiashi, and his bodyguard made their way to the Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

_A/N:First of all I would like to thank Bobboky for pointing out that I forgot to explain my prospect for a Crossover. It will not be a big crossover. Basically Naruto will leave Konoha for a few years and study the Hiten Mitsurugi style of Kenjutsu. After that he will return to his life in Konoha. Comments are definitely encouraged!  
_

_So, Chapter seven is complete. Hopefully I will have chapter eight ready soon but with my senior year of college winding down, I might not be able to update until after graduation. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fight seen (it still isn't how I picture it in my mind but oh well) and I hope to hear some feedback. until next we meet-- Historywhiz_


	8. Chapter 8: Repercussions

_Author's Note: Hello again everyone. I can't believe it has been so long since I last posted. I apologize. It has been very hectic recently but now things are slowing down a little bit. It is great to be back and I hope you enjoy this chapter of my fanfic. If you have any questions or comments feel free to give a review or PM me._

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thinking

"blah" – Miya talking through mental link or Summon Boss

'blah' – summon boss thinking

(note: When Naruto is within his mindscape Miya speaks normally!)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Last Chapter: Naruto's training is progressing well and a peace treaty with Kumogakure was finally signed. However, shortly thereafter, the young Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata, was kidnapped. This resulted in a furious Jinchuuriki fighting to protect his only friend. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Council Chamber_

"Hokage-sama, this has gone on long enough. No one can refute the evidence; that _thing_ is a monster and is dangerous. It should be taken care of immediately!" demanded Fugaku Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san" Sarutobi called, "First, I recommend that you refer to Naruto by his name, and secondly you should take note that Naruto-kun did not harm a single citizen of the leaf.

"You saw what it did to those Jounin. What would we do if that_ child_ were ever to turn against us?" barked the Inuzuka head.

"We can not ignore this threat any longer." added yet another councilman.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, if I may, I would like to point out that Uzumaki Naruto used that power to protect _my_ child. Does that sound like the actions of a bloodthirsty demon to any of you?" asked Hiashi.

"Regardless of tonight's circumstances, what happens when someone from _this_ village incites his rage? How do you propose we stop him then?" asked Yamanaka Inoichi.

Before anyone could answer, an ANBU guard opened the chamber doors. "Hokage-sama, pardon the interruption but I was asked to inform you that Tsunade-sama requests your immediate presence."

"Thank you, you may go." replied Sarutobi. "I'm sorry everyone. I am needed elsewhere so we will have to resume this discussion tomorrow."

"Hokage-sama, this discussion cannot be put off unti…"

"Homaru, do not dictate to me what I must and mustn't do, I am not in the mood. For the time being I will have Naruto under constant ANBU observation." Sarutobi quickly scribbled a note and handed it to an ANBU guard. He looking around the assembled council. "I am going to check on Naruto's condition. For now the village is under martial law. No one is allowed in the streets. I leave it to this council to subdue the growing crowd in the streets. You will be given thirty minutes before the curfew will be enforced." With that said Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Hiashi, and Hizashi began their trek to the Hyuuga manor.

XXXXXXXXX

_Hyuuga Estate_

When the men arrived at the infirmary, they found Hinata resting peacefully in her mother's arms while Tsunade and Shizune worked furiously to heal Naruto. Jiraiya was mildly surprised that his teammate was still not finished working on the blonde. "So what's wrong with him?" When she didn't answer his question, Jiraiya began looking around the infirmary and picked up the bloody kunai which had been extracted from Naruto's back.

"Be careful with that Jiraiya-sama." Shizune advised. "It's laced with some sort of strange agent."

"What does it do?" asked the tired Hokage.

Tsunade sighed, "This agent is a special biochemical compound that was most likely created in a lab by a poisons expert. It is unlike anything that I have ever seen."

"How so Tsunade?"

"Sensei, it seems to target the victim's chakra and mutates it so that it progressively eats away at the targets chakra coils and organs until the entire body shuts down." she explained.

"Does it actually work? Will he be okay?"

"I was doing some tests earlier and the poison is extremely aggressive. What's worse is that I have been unable to create an antidote as of yet, and I doubt that I ever will." Tsunade admitted.

Sarutobi looked very troubled. "Is there any way that you will be able to help him Tsunade-chan?"

"Due to the location of the stab, the poison dispersed throughout Naruto's body core pretty quickly and began to corrode his chakra. Fortunately, I have some extremely good news. For some reason the agent has stopped infecting his body. I suspect that it has to do with his 'nee-chan'. When her chakra flooded his system it apparently destroyed the mystery agent."

The Hokage sighed in relief. "That's wonderful news."

"Yes, however, the toxic chakra is still in his system. As long as he's unconscious, the blighted chakra will remain suspended in place, but if he wakes up it will start to circulate again. So far I can't figure out how to remove it from his body safely."

Silence settled over the group as they gazed at the blonde child.

"Maybe I could be of assistance." stated Hiashi. "I don't know much about medical processes so correct me if I am wrong, but wouldn't it be possible to guide the tainted chakra through his system until it is at a safe point to extract?"

"Hmm… that could possibly work" Tsunade claimed, "but there is so much I doubt I would be able to find and remove all of it."

"Actually Tsunade-san I am able to see the corrupted chakra with my byakugan."

After several more minutes of brainstorming the gathered Shinobi began their work. Under Hiashi's watchful eyes, Tsunade gently forced small portions of the chakra through Naruto's coils while Shizune maintained a chakra barrier around the blight to protect the selected pathways. The process involved running the chakra from the coils in his chest all the way to the tenketsu in his right thumb where it could be extracted. It was a long and tedious operation.

Three hours after beginning the procedure Hiashi sighed with relief. "Congratulations Tsunade, that is the last of it."

Tsunade was absolutely exhausted but could not stop just yet. "Now to repair the damage that was inflicted to his core systems." After another hour of work and two soldier pills, Tsunade allowed the green chakra to fade from her hands. "He should be fine, but I will need to examine him again after I have had some sleep." she explained.

"Tsunade-san you and Shizune-san are welcome to stay here for the night if you wish. There are unoccupied guestrooms just down the hall." stated Hiashi.

With a simple nod Tsunade accepted the offer as she followed Hizashi out of the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke with a start. After allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright infirmary the boy noticed several people standing in the room. All but one of his visitors wore a relieved smile on their faces. The exception was one small boy whom Naruto had never met. The boy stood against the wall glaring furiously at Naruto.

"Hello." stated the blonde. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

"I don't care who you are you murderer!" screamed the boy as he balled his fists angrily.

Naruto was taken aback by the young Hyuuga's hostile attitude. 'What could I have possibly done to him? I haven't murdered anyone have I?' Naruto wondered sadly. Suddenly Naruto began to see flashbacks of his many confrontations with the villagers. In almost every single incident someone had labeled him either a "demon" or a "murderer." As this realization struck the small blonde, tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

"NEJI, go to your room now!" ordered Hiashi. Though he understood the boy's distress, Hiashi could not allow his nephew to dishonor himself or the clan with his hot temper. 'Brother, why did you have to leave us in this mess?'

XXXXXXXXXX

(_Flashback- Council Chamber_)

It had only been one day since the Kyuubi-Kumo fiasco, but an urgent message had arrived from the Raikage. Sarutobi had just finished reading the entire scroll to the council and was allowing the words and demands of the lightning shadow to sink in. Within the letter, the Raikage claimed that Konohagakure had violated the terms of the freshly signed peace accord by murdering the entire delegation from Kumogakure. "Enraged by the betrayal, the Raikage demanded that the person responsible for the ambassadors' deaths be executed and the body be presented to Kumo as proof.

The Uchiha head was the first to respond. "Why don't we give them exactly what they have asked for? After all, it serves this village in multiple ways. Not only can we ensure peace with Kumo, but we will also be rid of the demon for good."

Several councilmen throughout the room smiled at that prospect but Sarutobi once again came to the boy's defense. "Absolutely not. I will not offer the boy up as a sacrifice just to appease that treacherous kage."

"Then what do you propose Hokage-sama? That we continue to send our sons and daughters to fight a war that would have ended if that _boy _hadn't slaughtered the peace delegation? It makes no sense to continue to endanger this entire village for his sake." Tsume Inuzuka asked.

At that point, an otherwise bored looking Shikaku Nara lifted his head to speak. "Tsume have you ever played Shogi?"

"Of course I have. What of it?"

"Who do you believe best represents the king in the real world?"

"The Hokage." She stated with finality.

Shikaku shook his head. "Actually no. In the Shinobi world there are many powerful individuals with special abilities just like in a Shogi set. In our village there are some 'run-of-the-mill' Genin and Chuunin who represent pawns; some of our more experienced Jounin act as Rooks, or Knights, or even Bishops. Each piece when incorporated wisely can be devastating. Then come the Sannin and the Hokage himself. Each of them personifies the Gold or Silver Generals _(basically like a queen in European chess)_,these are the true masters of the board that can overwhelm most opponents with ease. Last is the King, which is best represented by the _children_ of this village, Naruto-kun included. The King is the most precious of all the pieces in the game. Every other piece is willingly sacrificed to protect and assist the king, and although kings have little strength, a game of Shogi is determined by whether or not that one piece survives. If the king is taken then it is pointless to continue to fight. Similarly, it is our responsibility as parents and mentors to care for the needs of the new generation and to protect them from the dangers of this unforgiving world."

"That's exactly what I am suggesting we do. By eliminating the brat we are protecting our children!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun possesses a dangerous power, a power that once brought our great village to its knees, however, he has never shown any ill will towards this village. He is simply yet another king that must be defended. If we fail in that responsibility then we may very well find ourselves facing the wrath of a nigh unstoppable opponent."

"Well reasoned Nara-san." stated the monotone Aburame head.

However not everyone was moved by the speech. The pink-headed Haruno snorted in disgust. "Oh please Nara spare us all your over simplification of reality. We can fix everything with one death so what's the problem? People die every day; surely no one will miss an abandoned orphan."

"…" Silence swept through the assembled council and all eyes focused on the Hokage. With bated breath everyone waited for his response to such chilling words.

However, Sarutobi made no signs of countering.

"ahmm" All eyes shifted to the Hyuuga clan.

Hiashi's bodyguard and twin brother stepped forward to speak. "I will die in the child's sted." Shocked expressions dominated the council.

"Hizashi, you can't do that."

Hizashi turned his attention to his brother. "It is my duty not only as the leader of the branch house, but as Hinata's Uncle. Hiashi, I owe Naruto a debt which is impossible to pay, even with my death. Naruto-kun succeeded where the entire branch family failed. Because of our failure…my failure, Naruto was forced to protect Hinata-chan. I won't allow the boy to suffer for someone else's mistake."

Hiashi's frown deepened as his brother claimed responsibility for the entire affair. "Brother, this can be worked out, please!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but for the first time in my life I have control over my destiny…"

XXXXXXXXXX

(_Flashback end_)

Hiashi blinked away a few tears that began to form. Not long after the council meeting, Hiashi lost his oldest and closest friend, his baby brother.

Although the secrets of the Byakugan were safe due to the caged-bird seal, Kumogakure gladly accepted the body of such a fearsome Hyuuga.

Shaking his head Hiashi refocused his attention on the young boy before him. "Naruto-kun how are you feeling?

XXXXXXXXXX

(Time skip six weeks)

Two days after Tsunade announced Naruto was healthy enough to leave the infirmary Sarutobi helped the young blonde move into a nicely furnished and comfortable apartment. Although the landlord was a personal friend to the Hokage and a retired shinobi, neither Sarutobi nor his two students were willing to leave the young jinchuuriki with so little protection. So, before letting Naruto see his new abode Jiraiya and his sensei spent hours erecting protective barriers and detection jutsu throughout the house. The seals that Jiraiya put around the front door and windows were created to allow selected entry to only a handful of individuals including: Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Hokage, Hiashi, Kakashi, Yuugao, and Tenzou. To improve the shortcomings of the seals, Sarutobi cast a jutsu that would forcibly remove any henge or other infiltration techniques that may be used. Even with the expertly placed security measures, the two men knew that it still may be possible for someone to force there way into the home. For that reason, the Gama-sennin worked a fail-safe into his fuinjutsu which would automatically alert the Hokage and Sannin if anything was amiss with the young blonde.

Predictably, there had been quite a few attempts on Naruto's life over the last few weeks. Most had been by villagers, but there was occasionally a Chuunin that would try.

Naruto's training was progressing without a hitch. Each day Sarutobi would drill Naruto rigorously in the basics of Taijutsu and Chakra control. The blonde was seeing less of the Ichiraku family than normal because of security concerns; however, with every opportunity he had to study with Ayame, he would absorb the information like a sponge, and he was quickly developing reading and writing skills close to the appropriate age level. Also, Naruto's studies with Jiraiya were producing wonderful results. When Jiraiya wasn't too busy researching or drinking sake with Tsunade he could be found with Naruto. The blonde was becoming quite adept in survival training and scavenging supplies from the environment around him. To practice his chakra suppression and stealth skills the two would play a variant of hind-and-go-seek, in which both players would hide from one another and seek to find the other player without being found. Needless to say the perverted hermit had never lost, but Naruto was steadily becoming harder and harder to find.

(Currently)

"Hey gaki." Jiraiya smirked as a startled Naruto lept from his hiding spot in surprise.

"How do you do that sensei?"

"I may tell you some day kid, but not today. By the way, you are doing a great job. Your decoy wasn't that bad. Just remember that you must hide the trip wire more thoroughly next time."

"Hai sensei." answered Naruto.

Jiraiya couldn't suppress his pride as he smiled at the young blonde. "Alright gaki we need to go get cleaned up. You don't want to be late to your lessons with the ramen girl do you?"

"Her name is Ayame, sensei; and no I don't wanna be late."

With that the pair began making their way back to the village.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(_Author's Note: Ok so there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it wasn't the most exciting. It was really a lot more difficult to write this chapter than I had first believed, because I didn't want the backlash form the Demon chakra incident to be too over the top since there was a complaint about me going over the top in a previous chapter. Anyways, __Please__ give me some feed back so that I can improve my story. Oh, and I will be incorporating two different time skips soon so that we can speed things up.—Historywhiz._)


	9. Chapter 9: Off to Meet a Manslayer

_Author's Note: Ok, so yeah I basically hate job searching! It is a huge pain in the ass and takes up way to much time. Anyways, Chapter nine is now online. =) . I hope that you enjoy it and I look forward to reading your reviews. Now on with the story!_

"Yo" – talking

'Yo' – thinking

"**Yo**" – Miya talking through mental link or Summon Boss

'**Yo**' – summon boss thinking

(note: When Naruto is within his mindscape Miya speaks normally!)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Last Chapter: Naruto's fight with the Kumo delegation had several far reaching consequences including the death of Hyuuga Hizashi, Hyuuga Neji's hatred towards Naruto, and renewed assignation attempts. Also, Naruto moves into a new apartment._

XXXXXXXXXX

(Konoha Forest)

Concealed within the dense foliage of the forest a young boy cautiously searched his surroundings for any signs of movement. Seeing none he spared a moment to relax and allow his heart rate and breathing to return to normal. He had been in this situation for hours, hiding, running, evading his relentless predator. Even with three years of survival and stealth training he was no match for his opponent. The young blonde extended his awareness again and was unsurprised to feel the all too familiar chakra signature coming ever closer. 'Crap! Where do I go now?' he thought looking for any possible escape routes. 'I guess this is the end.' And with that Naruto dodged to the side as something collided with the tree trunk he was just resting against.

"Good job kid, but you're still having trouble probing your surroundings with chakra without giving away your position." Naruto smiled at his white-haired sensei before adopting a loose taijutsu stance.

"Today's the day sensei! I'm gonna kick your butt-- Believe it!"

Jiraiya chuckled as he brought up his left arm to lazily block a kick to the face. He quickly countered by grabbing Naruto around the ankle and tossing him towards a tree trunk.

After three years of taijutsu training with the Hokage, Naruto's skills had become quite impressive, even surpassing most new genin. The young boy shifted his weight so that his feet would connect with the tree first. As he regained his footing Naruto rushed his sensei.

The two exchanged blows for several hours before finally giving up for the day.

"Naruto, you get better every time we spar… good job gaki!"

Even after three years the blonde still blushed each time he received praise or affection. "Thanks sensei." Naruto responded with a smile.

"Time to visit the tower, Sensei has something he needs to tell you," said Jiraiya as he began to walk towards the village.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage Tower)

As they approached the tower, Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's shoulder as he jumped up to his favorite window sill. "Hey Jiji-san" said Naruto as he hugged his grandfather figure.

"How was training today Naruto-kun?"

"It was good."

After listening to Naruto describe his day Sarutobi dropped his smile as he became serious. "Naruto, I need to talk to you about your future."

"What about old man? I'm gonna go to the academy starting in January, become a ninja, and eventually I will be the strongest Hokage ever so that everyone will have to acknowledge me!"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have some bad news and I am not exactly sure how to explain this to you. I know that I said you could attend the academy once you turned six, but you won't be able to join this year." Sarutobi knew that Naruto would not take the news well, but what he saw nearly broke him. The young boy that had grown so close to is heart was completely devastated. As the seconds passed it became harder and harder for Naruto to suppress the tears that threatened to escape.

"W-w-why? Jiji you p-ro-o-mised me." Naruto pleaded.

"I am trying everything that I can Naruto-kun but I am afraid that it may not be enough. The Council has become quite insistent."

Jiraiya was just as shocked by the news as Naruto considering that he had been training the child to enter the Shinobi academy for several years now. "Sensei, what's going on? There hasn't ever been a hint that the Council would block his entry before."

The aging Hokage removed his hat with a defeated sigh as he slouched into his chair. "A rather sizable contingent within the Council has recently become quite vocal about refusing to allow Naruto to learn alongside other children at the academy. Unfortunately I know that this has happened because I once again forbade Danzo from attempting to indoctrinate Naruto as some sort of ultra-loyal secret weapon, but that man simply holds too much power within the Council to outright over-rule on many things. I am too DAMN old for this!"

Jiraiya considered the explanation for a moment before turning to Naruto. He thought it weird that throughout the dialogue the child had not made a sound even to acknowledge he was once again at the mercy of the village Council. Naruto's eyes appeared to have glazed over as though his thoughts were of things happening hundreds of kilometers away.

"It looks as though he is discussing something with Miya-san. He shouldn't be too much longer," Sarutobi acknowledged.

"Yeah, I know, but even after these past three years it's still weird seeing him like this." Jiraiya stated.

Several minutes later, Naruto shook his head as he left his mindscape. Wiping his eyes on a sleeve he fixed his cerulean blue eyes on the Hokage. "Nee-chan wanted to talk to me really quick!" he stated with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, and what did Miya-san have to say, Naruto-kun?"

"Jiji she wants me to leave the village for a few years and find some man that trained her a long time ago." Seeing the surprised looks on both of the older men's faces Naruto quickly continued. "It won't be forever, she says that by leaving the village I could continue my training, but at the same time you could be working to get all of those meanies on the council to let me be a student at the academy when I come back."

"Hmmmm." mused Sarutobi as he lit his favorite pipe. "How long does Miya think you should be gone and where exactly is she planning to take you?" he finally asked.

"Weeell…She said that it would probably take me four whole years to finish the training she has in mind if you include the travel time. Miya-neechan says that this man she wants me to find lives in a small town near a place called Tokyo, somewhere beyond the borders of the Elemental continent. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Tokyo, ha, I haven't been there in over thirty years" said Jiraiya, "That's quite a ways away. I doubt you could make the trip alone at your age gaki."

"Very true Jiraiya, which is why I would like you to travel with him until he reaches Tokyo. From there I believe Miya will have little trouble locating her former sensei," Sarutobi announced.

After pondering the Hokage's request/order for a moment Jiraiya merely shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. The gaki is fun enough to be around and Tokyo is a pretty nice place to visit; great sake if I remember correctly. Anyways, where there's a city, there are hot-springs, and where there are hot-springs, there's _research material_" stated the pervert with a lecherous grin and giggle. "So when do we leave?"

Naruto didn't understand why his sensei was so excited about hot-springs or research but he was happy that he would have some company during his trip. "Nee-chan wants us to leave as soon as we can get packed so that I can start my new training as soon as possible. I'll go get my stuff!" As Naruto opened the door he looked back. "Make sure that when I get back I can go to the academy or I'm gonna kick the council's butt Jiji."

Sarutobi smiled, "Of course Naruto-kun, a desk will be waiting for you when you return."

With the meeting over Jiraiya headed for the window. "On my way back I will need to make contact with some members of my spy ring. I recently lost contact with two agents in Ta no Kuni (Rice Field Country). So something could be up. I'll see you in a few months sensei."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few short hours later Naruto and Jiraiya stood at the main gate leading into Konoha. The young blonde was somewhat overwhelmed upon seeing so many smiling faces waiting to see him off. He happily exchanged farewells with all his supporters until he approached his very best friend. It was not hard to see the tears hiding just beneath the surface of the young Hyuuga's eyes. "Do you have to go, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai Hinata-chan, if I ever wanna be the best, then I have to go train. Don't worry though because I'll be back in no time stronger than ever."

The lavender eyed princess quickly hugged Naruto while softly whispering into his ear, "I w-will miss y-you very much Naruto-kun. P-please be c-careful. Returning the hug the blonde reassured his friend that he would miss her as well before he stepped over to Jiraiya.

Naruto was hesitant to leave everything that he had ever known but he eventually took the first step out of the village and they were off. The Gama-sennin had originally planned to travel the entire way to Tokyo on a toad's back; however, since he wouldn't see the blonde for another four years, he decided to walk to the border of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) before hitching a ride on a giant amphibian.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Tokyo, Japan)

It had been quite a trip. The first week the duo traveled west on foot to the border of Kawa no Kuni (River Country). From there Jiraiya summoned a particularly fast moving toad as transportation for the remainder of the trip. Even with the fast hopping toad, the trip had taken just under three weeks to complete.

"Well there it is gaki… Tokyo. Before I go make sure that Miya-san knows where to go from here."

"Hai sensei" Naruto responsed before his eyes became unfocused.

Once Naruto had confirmed that he knew where to go, the two began a quick goodbye. After hugging the blonde Jiraiya looked into the child's eyes. "I will return in four years, look for me upon the full moon." And with that, sensei and student went their separate ways.

"**Ok Naruto, I can sense my Sensei. He is just outside town a mile or two. We should get going."**

XXXXXXXXXX

(Outside Tokyo's Wall)

After searching for just over twenty minutes Naruto stopped in front of what appeared to be a humble kenjutsu school which had seen much better days. "Hmmm, the _Kamiya Kasshin-ryū _it must be good if Nee-chan brought me all the way out here." Thought Naruto as he made his presence known at the front gate.

"**Naruto, you are not here to learn the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. You will be learning the personal style which only my sensei can teach you."**

Naruto nodded, 'sweet!' He was broken out of his internal conversation as the gate opened. Standing in the door was a young woman with dark blue hair. Although she appeared to be roughly twenty-five years old, the woman strikingly reminded him of Hinata.

"Why hello cutie, can I help you with something?"

"Umm… Miss I am looking for a great warrior, a swordsman that lives around here. Do you know where I can find him?" Naruto asked nervously.

From behind him, Naruto heard a second voice reply, "What is your reason for calling this swordsman '_great_'?"

Naruto turned to face the man behind him before responding. "From what I have heard this swordsman has never lost a battle and even received the title "_Hitokiri Battōsai_" (Manslayer if you're wondering). I have sought out this man so that he might teach me the ways of Kenjutsu!" exclaimed the blonde.

The man pondered Naruto's words briefly. "War and Strength of Arms does not determine a man's greatness—that it does not! A man is only truly great if he gives his all in every pursuit of life."

Naruto stared at the red haired man holding a bag of groceries with clear confusion. The man, probably in his early thirties, was rather petite and effeminate which helped him appeared harmless, but Naruto felt a strange vibe emanating from him that warned Naruto to stay alert. The "X" shaped scar seemed to confirm Naruto's suspicions. "I guess you must be Kenshin Himura. It is truly an honor to meet you," said Naruto as he bowed in submission.

Kenshin nodded. "I am sorry child, but I am no longer the master of kenjutsu that you seek. I gave up that life at the end of the Bakumatsu War. Now I help my wife teach a style dedicated to the protection of life. You are welcome to stay and learn Kamiya Kasshin-ryū but I once swore to myself that the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū would die with me."

Hearing the reply Naruto stood in the street shocked that after such a long trip he would be denied training. 'Nee-chan what do I do now?'

"**Repeat what I say exactly."**

"Himura-san, you once broke that promise to train a young girl named Miya. She has promised to train me if you refuse, but believed that the hardships you have faced would help me to learn the lesson that your sensei failed to teach you before the onset of the Bakumatsu War." Naruto knew that he would soon begin his training upon seeing Kenshin's eyes widen.

"How do you know Miya-chan?"

"She has been with me since the day I was born, and will stay with me until the moment I die." Since Kenshin wore a confused look Naruto continued, "For some reason she was sealed inside of me by a ninja the day I was born, but I didn't even now about Miya-neechan until I was three years old.

Naruto's words surprised Kenshin for several reasons. First, if a ninja sealed Miya within the boy that meant that the blonde before him was from the Elemental Continent. Also, since he did not know the reason behind her being sealed, it was safe to assume that Miya had not yet told the boy about her true form. 'That either means that she doesn't trust the child or that she believes he is too young to handle the truth. However, given his affectionate attitude towards her, and the fact that she trusts him with our kenjutsu style I would guess the latter explanation.' "What's your name kid?"

"Uzumaki Naruto… believe it!"

"Well Naruto, any friend of Miya's is a friend of ours. Please come inside and rest from your journey. We will begin your training tomorrow—that we will."

As the door closed behind them, the air shimmered in a nearby tree as an invisibility jutsu was disengaged. As he turned to begin his journey home Jiraiya could not help but smile in relief knowing that Naruto was in good hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(Author's Note: OK, so this was a little shorter than my normal chapter's but I figured that it was a good place to take a break. I hope you enjoyed it so please R&R! The Next Chapter will begin with a time skip so we won't actually cover all of Naruto's time with Kenshin because I don't want to give away all of his secrets. However, I will do flashbacks and other forms of explanation so that everyone will have at least some understanding of his training. I hope you return to read Chapter Ten: Home Sweet Home!)


End file.
